Glass Doll
by tama-chi
Summary: Mayuloki: Mayura's papa had recently passed away and it's taken a lot out of Mayura. Due to her father's wishes, she struggles with life and becomes stressed enough to make her see things.
1. Goodbye

**Chapter One**

"Mayura… Go on to school, Papa will be fine." Came the hoarse voice of the ail Daidouji Misao. He was extremely pale and was lying motionless on his futon. His 16 year old daughter looked at him worriedly. She didn't trust him staying home alone with this kind of sickness.

"Go on to school." He told her again.

"But…" She started. "I have to take care of Papa…" She told him.

"Papa is fine. Just head off to school. You have that math exam today remember?" She wrinkled her nose in distaste. "I'd rather not remember…" She then sighed. "Be careful okay Papa? Feel better soon." She smiled and got up to leave for school.

--

To the young girl, the school day couldn't go by any slower. This math test also wasn't helping much. She furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at all the meaningless equations. _'Damn people who come up with these things. They're useless!'_ She sighed deeply. _'I hope Papa is okay…'_

The day had finally ended and Mayura decided to make a quick stop by the Enjaku Detective Agency to say hello. She walked through the huge gates and went to knock on the door. Yamino opened the door shortly after.

"Mayura-san! How are you today?" He greeted her. "I'm fine." She replied. "Come on in. I'll prepare some snacks and tea." He invited her but she shook her head. "No, it's alright. I was just stopping by to say hello." She smiled but it didn't reach her face. He looked at her oddly. It was strange that she wasn't coming straight in yelling 'FUSHIGI MYSTERY!'

"Is something the matter?" He asked her. "No, no, everything's fine." She answered.

"I see…"

"Tell Loki-kun I said hi."

"Mayura?" Came a voice from behind Yamino.

"Loki-kun! I was just stopping by to say hello." She smiled again. The 'little 10 year old' frowned. Something was wrong. He gazed at her looking at that fake smile she had plastered on her face.

"What's wrong Mayura?" She was asked a second time.

"Nothing's wrong. I have to get going now. Goodbye." She waved and then turned to leave. Both Loki and Yamino stared at her retreating back and then turned to each other and shrugged.

--

"Papa!" Mayura ran to her father's side as he began a coughing fit.

"Papa… We should really get you to the hospital." She exclaimed.

"No, no. I don't want you to have to worry about bills after I'm gone." He smiled at his daughter. "What are you talking about? You're going to get better." She yelled at him. Misao began to chuckle but as soon as he did, he began coughing again.

--

"Hmm… That's odd… Mayura-san hasn't come over much this week. She's usually here everyday." Yamino informed his father but it seemed to have fallen on deaf ears. Loki was looking out of his window down at the gateway. He frowned.

--

Throughout the whole week, Mayura tried her best to make her father feel better but as each day passed, he became worse. She worked day and night but it was all for naught. He wasn't getting better…

It was late Friday night and Mayura sat beside her dad. He was sleeping but his face showed he was in pain. He then began to wake up.

"Mayura… Go to bed… It's late." He ordered his daughter. "I'm alright Papa. There isn't any school tomorrow anyway."

"Is that so…?"

"Un…"

_Tick Tock Tick Tock_

It was now 3:47am and Mayura was now dozing off beside her father's futon. Misao smiled at his daughter. In his hands were a piece of paper and a pen. He began to write.

--

_Chirp Chirp..._

"Papa…" came a silent whisper from Mayura. Suddenly she awoke with a start and began to look around. She then realized she was in her father's room. She then looked toward to where her father was lying. He looked peaceful. She knew what that had meant. Her eyes had begun to well up with tears as she crawled over to him. "…Pa…pa…" Her voiced was cracked. "…Papa…" Tears began to make there way down her face as she stared at the father's motionless body.

_'Don't leave me alone…'_

She sobbed uncontrollably and collapsed to the floor. "PAAPAAA!"

--

A week had passed. At the funeral, the only person there was Mayura. The two had had no family. Her eyes were still red and swollen from all her crying.

-

_ "PAAPAAA!" She screamed. As she was crying upon his unmoving chest, she had felt something under the covers. She lifted it to find a folded piece of paper. She opened it and then read it._

_My Dearest Daughter,_

_I'm sorry to leave you all alone in this world. I wish for you to have a wonderful life and I want to let you know that Mama and Papa will always be watching over you. As my final wish, I want you to do well in high school and for you to graduate… As you know, Mama and Papa never made it that far and we want you to do that for us. Lead a good life and you won't leave the world with any regrets like I have. I regret that I have not yet seen my beautiful daughter grow up and to see her get married… I regret that I had to leave her alone in such a harsh world… But remember, you're never truly alone. Remember that..._

_Love,__  
__Papa_

_-_

"Papa…"

--

Tsuzuku...


	2. Sight

**Chapter Two**

Loki sighed. He looked back up from his book and stared out of the window watching the rain pour mercilessly. Mayura hadn't been by the agency for the past week or so, which was strange. Normally, she'd be bouncing in cheerfully yelling about cases and mysteries. Then he remembered back to the last time she visited. She didn't even bother to come in. He'd remembered that look on her face. Her eyes were filled with pain and sorrow even though she was smiling. He sighed again. He closed his book and left his office.

--

Mayura slowly trotted home, her black dress now soaked with rain. She kept her head down low as she began to reminiscence the time spent with her father. Unbeknownst to her, a pair of emerald eyes followed her.

Loki, who had left the house for a walk without an umbrella now regretted it. He knew he hated water, yet he mindlessly left the house knowing very well it was pouring. He trudged along softly as trails of thoughts were running through his head. As he was walking, he suddenly got a glimpse of Mayura in the corner of his eye. He turned to his left to see a rain-soaked Mayura across the street. She had her head down low and she was wearing all black. The boy frowned. He then looked around to see if there were any people around. _'Who would be out in this weather anyway?'_ After seeing that the coast was clear, he returned to his adult form.

--

She sighed and closed her eyes. _'God must hate me...'_ She told herself. Suddenly, her shoulders felt heavier and she felt a lot... warmer? She opened her eyes to see a red jacket over her frail body. She spun quickly to see who was there. She stood speechless as she saw the same tall handsome man that she saw in Loki's office, the one that brought Loki back to her. The rain continued to pound down on the two bodies.

"…ah…" She didn't know what to say.

"You catch a cold with just that little dress on." He said in a matter-of-factly tone although his voice was quiet, gentle, and soothing. The speechless girl nodded. The two then began to walk again.

The two walked in silence for a while but Loki decided to break it. "What happened?" He asked her. She then muttered bitterly to herself: _'You told me you were god and now you're asking what happened. This is your faul….'_ As soon as she thought that, she quickly regretted it. _'I shouldn't be blaming anyone…'_

"…" She stayed silent.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to ans--"

"Papa… died…" She quietly whispered. Loki stared at her incredulously. Was that why she was so listless? Was that why she never stopped by anymore?

"I see. I'm sorry…" Loki for once didn't know what to do. This girl in front of him had just lost her father and he didn't know what to do.

"It's not your fault… Papa has been sick for a long time now… There wasn't anything anyone could've done for him. Everything must come to an end anyway… We're born to die… That's just how it is…" She explained. Loki's eyes widened in shock. Mayura never talked like that. The Mayura he knew never said anything like that. HIS Mayura would NEVER say anything like that. He was suddenly surprised by his mental outburst. He then shook his head. They had finally reached the shrine that Mayura lived in. She proceeded to enter her home but before she did, she turned around and looked at him with her dull crimson eyes that were once burning with life.

"Thank you… Kami-sama." She entered and slid the door shut leaving the surprised Loki to stare at the door. _'Kami-sama…?' _He thought silently. He then laughed. It sounded hollow. _'She must hate me now…' _

--

After that fateful day, Mayura went back to school and tried her hardest to get good grades and to finish high school. Now, after going to the agency everyday, she spent the rest of her time studying and working as the priestess of the shrine. Only a few people though, began to see the change in her. Even though she wasn't as cheerful and hyper anymore, she always smiled. That fake smile that everyone fell for. No one could see the pain she was going through. The select few that saw her change was Loki, Narugami, Yamino, and Fenrir. Those four were the ones she was closest to. Narugami noted that she was getting 100 on almost everything now, which most DEFINITELY was not Mayura. Not to say that she was dumb but she never paid much attention to school. She was just always in to her 'fushigi mysteries'.

--

It was another day at the detective agency. Mayura visited after school like she always did but she rarely stayed long. Loki for once answered the door to see an almost dead looking Mayura. She was pale and had bags under her eyes. She smiled slightly and then fell over. "Mayura!" was the last thing she heard before she plunged into the darkness.

--

_"Mama, Papa!" The little girl yelled out as she chased the two figures of her parents._

_"Don't leave me alone!" cried the little girl rubbing her eyes. _

_"Mayu-chan, you're not alone." Came a soothing voice. The little girl looked up._

_"I'm not?" She asked quietly. Then images of all her friends appeared in front of her. _

_"Reiya-chan, Kaitou-san, Higashiyama-kun, Kotarou-kun…, Narugami-kun, Fen-chan…, Yamino-san…, and …Loki-kun…" She smiled as they all smiled at her. _

--

_"What happened, Loki-sama?"_

_"She fainted right after I answered the door. She probably over-exerted herself."_

_"I see."_

_"Will the Mystery-girl be okay Daddy?"_

_"Punyaan"_

The sleeping girl had finally awoken from the voices. She brought her hand up to her head, a faint headache still lingering. She sat up onto the bed, eyes still closed, and hand still slightly rubbing her temple.

"Mayura."

"Mayura-san."

She kept her eyes closed as she knew it was Loki and Yamino.

"Mystery-girl!"

"Punyaan"

That was when she lowered her head trying to listen to who it was. No one calls her by Mystery-girl and who the heck went 'punyaan..?' She then picked her head back up and decided to open her eyes. She saw a flash of pink but immediately shut her eyes because of the bright light. She then slowly opened them again. Everything was blurry. All she saw was a blob of pink. She started to get a clearer image and it went blurry again. She closed her eyes and shook her head. _'I must be seeing things…'_

"Mayura? Are you okay?" Loki asked her as he moved next to the bed. She opened her eyes one last time to see nothing was there except for Loki, Yamino, and Fenrir. She smiled brightly for the first time in such a long time. It caught Loki by surprise. "I'm okay." Fenrir then jumped up on her lap and she began to scratch him behind the ears which he enjoyed. She looked around at her surroundings. She was lying on a king-sized, four-poster bed with deep red drapes falling from the top. The bed was positioned in the furthest corner from the door which was to the left if one just entered. On the right side of the bed, there was a nightstand. On the left which was against the wall was a window. Outside, she could see the light illuminating from the large full moon. There was also a large dresser on the other side of the room.

"…Loki-kun's room?" She guessed. The little boy nodded. She looked at him and then giggled. For some reason, he found his face burning. Mayura then patted him on the head. "Loki-kun has such a large bed for such a small body." He looked away a little angry and mumbled something she couldn't hear. When she opened her eyes after laughing so much, her vision was a little blurred again. She shut her eyes and withdrew her hand from Loki's head, placing it on her own. She could've have sworn as she looked at Loki, she saw the image of that man who walked her home that day. She shook her head as she felt her headache worsen. She gritted her teeth in pain.

"Mayura!" He went to her side as she was swaying back and forth. He held her so she wouldn't fall off the bed. "Yamino, do we have anything for her?" Loki asked panicky. Unfortunately, the younger son shook his head. They were gods, they didn't need medicine.

"I shall go purchase some medication. Let's go for a walk Nii-san." Yamino left and Fenrir followed. After they left, Loki looked at the girl in his arms. He eyes were shut tight as if she didn't want to see something. He had noticed that she shook her head quite a bit.

"Mayura…" He gently called her name. "Come on… Open your eyes." She shook her head and whimpered in pain.

"I don't want to see…" She whispered hoarsely.

"See what?" He asked her. She then shook her head again.

"I have to go." She quickly got up from his hold and slid off the bed. She tried to take further steps out of the room but it proved to be futile. As she moved, she felt fatigue wash over her as she collapsed again.

--

"Should we call Mayura-Papa to inform him that Mayura is here?" Yamino asked. The 'four' had been standing outside of Loki's door in the hallway.

"No… It's not necessary." Loki replied solemnly.

"I see. You must have already called him. Did Mayura-san take the medicine?" Loki nodded.

"What's wrong with Mystery-girl?" Fenrir asked jumping up and down.

The little boy sighed. "…I don't know…" He said as he cast his eyes downward.

"Ah… Loki-sama, where are you to sleep tonight." Yamino asked remembering that Mayura was now using Loki's room. Suddenly, the bedroom door opened. There stood Mayura half awake mumbling something.

"Sorry… Loki-kun could have his room back…" She slightly stumbled upon her words. It took her a few seconds to fully awaken. She was feeling a lot better now; with that big smile on her face.

"Mayura, you can stay in there. It's nice sleeping on a big bed isn't it?" He asked her. She looked like she was thinking about it.

"Yeah… Oh I know! It's a big bed. We both could sleep on it."

"Eh?" Both Yamino and Loki stared at her.

"Come on! She said as she dragged Loki inside the room and shut the door.

"Ah…" Yamino sighed and then smiled. _'Mayura-san is back to normal and Loki-sama seems a bit relieved now. That's good…' _Yamino was confused about why his father decided to stay on Midgard but now he knew why. The son then retreated to his own room. Fenrir and Ecchan followed since they saw that they couldn't get into Loki's. Mayura had slammed it shut.

--

Mayura happily dragged Loki into his room. She wouldn't mind sharing a bed with Loki. After all what harm can be done? He IS only 10 years old, or so she thought. The two then plopped down on the humungous bed. He then looked over to her to notice that she still had her smiley face on and that she was still in her school uniform.

"Do you need something to sleep in?" He asked. She looked confused at first but then realized she was in fact still in her uniform.

"Oh… haha… I forgot about that." She laughed rubbing the back of her head. Yep, she seemed like she was back to normal. "Well, I have nothing else to wear so I'm stuck with this."

"Hold on…" He hopped off the bed and went to his dresser. He then pulled out a shirt that looked like his.

"uwaa… It's looks just like Loki-kun's shirt! It even has the bow. But this isn't Loki-kun's is it? It's a lot bigger." He sweatdropped. He couldn't tell her it belonged to his older self. "It belongs to my distant relative."

"Then is it alright if I wear it?" She asked questioningly. He nodded and smiled. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind." He went over and gave it to her. Not wanting to her to leave just in case something happened, he suggested that she changed in the room.

"You can change in here, I'll turn around." He told her. She looked at him with a look of distrust. "You don't trust me?" He asked her. "Of course not! Loki-kun always lies to me!" She shouted jokingly sticking her tongue out at him. He frowned. "Fine… I'll leave the room." He said as he got off the bed again to leave. Then he heard her giggle.

"I was joking… Now turn around and don't peek!" She commanded him. Ironic… a mortal commanding a god… Loki sighed and then smirked. There was a mirror there so he could see everything. They don't call him a playboy for nothing now. After she finished, they both went back to the bed and sat down; Mayura on the left and Loki on the right. Mayura then pouted. "I'm not sleepy." He laughed. "Well then, what do you want to do now?" "I don't know…" "Is there something… you want to talk about?" He asked her. She looked at him to see he had a solemn look on his face. _'It's like he knows what happened.' _She thought to herself. In truth, he did know. She had told him although she didn't know it was him.

"Papa… died a few weeks ago." She confessed. He had to look surprised even though he already knew.

"I'm sorry…" He apologized a second time.

"Don't be. It's not your fault Loki-kun. I'm sure Papa is very happy now because he's with Mama now." She smiled sadly. He was relieved that she didn't give him the same answer she did when he walked with her. She then yawned and stretched. "Good night Loki-kun." She said as she collapsed onto the nice comfy bed. Loki sweatdropped. _'You said you weren't sleepy…' _He sighed and also lay down on the bed. The lights then shut off at his will. He turned to see Mayura sleeping peacefully smiling. The moonlight shining on her made her look more ethereal and beautiful. It made him smile. He had wondered what kept him in this world and it finally dawned on him that she was the reason why. Even though she was always so clumsy, a little stupid, and annoying, he found it hard to leave her. He had refused to believe that he fell in love with her though. He was a god and she was a mere mortal. There were many other beautiful goddesses who would gladly be with him but he found himself infatuated with this human girl. He raised his hand and caressed her face. He then leaned forward and kissed her goodnight.

--

Tsuzuku


	3. Assassin

**Chapter Three**

Mayura stretched in bed as she awoke in the middle of the night. She had a strange dream. It felt like someone was calling her. She slowly got up and rubbed her eyes and yawned. Thirsty, she thought she'd go get a glass of water. Before she got off of the bed though, she looked over to her side to see…

"Kya!" She squeaked loudly waking Loki. Startled, he jumped up and turned to her quickly. He found her huddled up against the wall. Then he heard her sigh in relief as she placed her hand over her quickly beating heart.

"Are you okay, Mayura?" He asked her as he reached over and placed his hand on her cheek. She shuddered.

"I'm fine. I just thought I saw someone else in the bed. I got surprised but it was just you." She told him and then smiled. "I just wanted to get a glass of water." She told him.

"Oh." He replied groggily. Then he lay back down and continued his slumber. Mayura giggled at him and went to get her glass of water. She then headed back to Loki's and made her way to the bed.

--

"_It looks like you've started awaken… my lovely doll…"_

--

"Loki-sama," Yamino entered his father's room to wake him as he usually did every morning. "Breakfast is rea--" He sweatdropped as he saw his father almost being suffocated as Mayura used him as a body pillow.

"Yamino… H…help…" He muttered.

--

"I'm so sorry Loki-kun!" Mayura apologized again.

"It's okay." He told her as he continued to eat his breakfast.

"So what are your plans for today Mayura-san?" Yamino asked her as he served her a plateful of pancakes with strawberries on the side. She took the plate and placed it down and looked up and began to ponder.

"I guess I'll go back home and sort some things out with Papa being gone and all…" She answered and began eating her pancakes. Yamino had a look of confusion on his face but after seeing the look Loki gave him, he decided to keep quiet.

"I see." He turned away and began to walk back over to the kitchen when he heard a clattering sound. Everyone turned toward the sound and saw Mayura with her hand to her temple.

"Sorry… I had a sudden jolt of pain in my head." She smiled briefly and stood up. "I'm sorry. I'm not that hungry. I think I should go now." She bowed and thanked them for breakfast. As she began to leave, Loki stood up and called out to her. She turned around and gave her an inquiring look.

"I'll walk you."

--

The two walked through the empty morning streets as it was Saturday and everyone slept in. It was nearing autumn and it was pretty cool out. Mayura looked up at the trees and saw the leaves turning beautiful shades and crimson and gold.

"You didn't have to Loki-kun." Mayura spoke up.

"I can't leave baka Mayura wandering the streets when she's in this condition." He smirked at her and she pouted.

"Mou… Even though I do good in school now, Loki-kun still thinks of me as an idiot."

"Mmm… How is that going by the way?" He asked her interested about why she's been doing it.

"It's hard… hehe… I'm not suited for that kind of stuff. I was always into my 'fushigi mysteries' and such. It's hard for me to catch up. Papa wants me to do good and graduate.

"Life is a mystery isn't it…" She spoke up keeping her eyes on the trees. "We live each day not knowing what may come by us, not knowing whether we'll still be here tomorrow or not. I feel like this tree. It feels like I'm losing everything, like this tree is losing its leaves. It's like I have to start all over, fresh from the start." She sighed. "I'm losing myself Loki-kun… I'm losing myself."

"Don't say that." It scared him when Mayura said things like that. Mayura was meant to be clumsy and a bit dumb. He didn't want her to talk like that. It really… scared him.

"Hehe… Sorry. That's why I can't stop by much anymore."

"Heh. It's quieter without you anyway."

"I see…" She averted her eyes away from him and concentrated on the ground she walked upon.

An awkward silence filled the air until they reached her house. They were in front of the shrine and they saw a few people there paying their respects. They then turned around and saw Mayura and Loki.

"Priestess, we're terribly sorry for your loss." A woman spoke up. "After hearing had happened, my husband and I decided to come by and see how you were doing." Mayura smiled at the couple and their little kids.

"Thank you. I'm fine." She told them. After that, they left and the two proceeded to enter the shrine.

"They're lying…" She said bitterly.

"Hm…?" He looked at her confused.

"If they really cared, they would've shown up at his funeral. All of them… they're just saying those things… They don't care." She muttered.

It was bit dim inside. Mayura felt around the wall for the light switch and once she found it, she flicked the switch but the light didn't come on.

"Hmm… That's weird." She said as she kept flipping the switch. Then realization hit her as she smacked herself on the forehead. She sighed. "It feels like… my life is going down the drain." She muttered.

"What's wrong?" Loki asked looking at the girl as she muttered to herself.

"I need a job…" She turned over to Loki and managed to give him a small smile. She looked tired, like she was just ready to give up.

"Sorry. Seems like my life is going down the pits lately huh?" She asked him but he just stared into the dim room. "I think the gods are punishing me for being selfish." She mumbled and walked into the room and sat on a cushion on the floor.

"Mayura, you aren't selfish." Loki said to her as he looked over to her. She rested her head on the table and sighed in defeat. "Yes, I am." She whined. She lifted her head back up and just stared at the empty wall across from her.

"I never listened to Papa when he asked me to do something. I always try to get my way with everyone. I make you put up with me all the time. And when you disappeared… I selfishly asked to have you back… not caring about anyone else's feelings. I'm just…" She stopped in mid sentence. Loki just stared at her waiting for her to finish. She looked a little dazed and he got worried. He walked over to her and patted her should. "Mayura." He called her name but there was no response. He went around her to look at her face and was taken aback. He saw blank blue eyes staring at him

"Ma…yura…" He whispered her name slowly. Then he saw tears roll down her face. "Lo…ki… I…" Then he heard her hiss in pain as she clutched her head. "Mayura!" He quickly went to her side. She whimpered and shook in pain as he held her. Loki felt her stop shaking all of a sudden. Mayura looked up confused, her eyes back to normal.

"What… what just happened?" She looked at Loki for an answer but he just stared at her, not knowing what happened himself.

--

"Daidouji," A teacher called her. "Read question number 37 and answer it."

"Hai." She stood up from her desk and read the question and answered it.

"That's correct. Daidouji, you've been doing so well lately. See what I've told you? Stay away from those 'fughigi mysteries of yours and you'll do better." The teacher told her.

"Hai… sensei." She sighed and sat back down. _'Maybe if I did this good from the start, Papa wouldn't have died. He wouldn't have gotten sick from worrying too much…'_ She thought to herself. She placed her head down on her desk as the teacher droned on about Nordic mythology. Normally, Mayura would be excited about this class but now, she was just too tired to think about anything. She closed her eyes and thought about going to sleep when she heard something that caught her attention.

"…so Loki, the God of mischief and trickery agreed to bring Thiazi Idun. Loki told Idun that there was a tree in Midgard that bore golden apples just like hers. He then offered to show her and together, they crossed the rainbow bridge Bifrost and entered Midgard. Idun, as usual, had carried her basket filled with golden apples of youth. Right when they entered Midgard, Thiazi flew down in the form of a hawk and carried Idun and her apples away to Thrymheim, his home." The student who read the passage then sat down after finishing his paragraph. Narugami who sat there smirked when he remembered when that story had happened.

"Okay Kusagi-san, read the next paragraph." The teacher said and a girl stood up and began to read.

"Without the golden apples of youth, the gods began to suffer from old age. Loki was soon found to be under suspicion so the other gods threatened him with death if he didn't bring her back. With the help of Freya's magic falcon skin, Loki took form of a falcon and flew to Thrymheim. He found Idun and transformed her into and nut and brought her back to Asgard, the land of the gods. When Thiazi came back and found her gone, he quickly chased after Loki as fast as he could. Thiazi was close to Loki as they neared the walls of Asgard. When Loki successfully flew over the wall, Odin ordered the gods to set fire, thus burning Thiazi's wings. He fell to the ground and was killed by the gods. Loki had returned Idun and her apples back to normal and the gods were then saved." The girl finished reading and sat down.

Mayura giggled when she thought about it. 'Loki has the same name as a Norse god.' She smiled as they read more tales about the Norse gods. Suddenly she heard a voice in her head, the same voice that she heard in her dreams. It was calling her.

'_Awaken…'_

Mayura felt the air get caught in her throat. What was happening to her? She felt like she was losing herself. The girl began to shiver uncontrollably but no one seemed to notice. Suddenly, she stopped. Mayura stood up and cut the teacher off in mid-sentence. Everyone stared at her.

"Daidouji-san?" The teacher called her name out but the girl paid no heed. She turned and began to proceed to the exit passing by Narugami. She looked at him briefly and he felt himself stiffen as blank blue eyes gazed at him momentarily.

'_What in the nine worlds…'_ He thought to himself.

--

The girl went from her school to the detective agency. When she reached her destination, she had just entered, not bothering to knock. She proceeded to go up the stairs passing Yamino on the way.

Yamino who had his back turned at the moment was sweeping. He noticed someone pass by him and turned around. He saw the familiar strawberry colored hair and just shrugged his shoulder knowing it was Mayura. He continued to sweep again and suddenly, a thought hit him. _'Doesn't Mayura-san have school? Must be a day off…'_

Mayura made her way up the stairs to Loki's study. Without knocking again, she entered to find the boy sitting in his chair reading as always. He looked up at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Mayu--" He noticed something. He quickly stood up.

"Loki… I missed… you…" She whispered. Tears began to well up in her eyes but suddenly they went blank. A sword appeared in her hand and she dashed toward him getting ready to attack. Surprised, Loki quickly summoned Laevateinn. She easily jumped over his desk and proceeded to slash down upon him. He used his staff to block the attack. The two crashed onto the floor with her on top of him, the two still struggling with their weapons.

"Mayu…ra…" He squinted struggling to keep her sword away from him. He then felt the pressure ease down a little bit as he felt drops of water fall to his face. He opened his eyes wider to see her staring back down at him with tears falling from her blue eyes.

"Loki… run… away…" She pleaded. He took this chance to push her away and to knock her out. The girl fell to the floor with a thud. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, he crawled over to the fallen girl and gently picked her up and held her in his arms. That was when Yamino busted through the door.

"Loki-sama! Is everything alright? I heard a crash and…" Yamino looked around the room and didn't see anything. Then he notice the strawberry colored hair strewn all over from behind the desk. He walked over and saw Loki holding onto a fallen Mayura. He also noticed a sword and his father's weapon.

"What happened…?" He asked but Loki shook his head.

"I don't know… I just don't know…"

--

Tsuzuku


	4. Truth

**Chapter Four**

"_No! You can't take her!" A man with short black hair yelled as he shielded his daughter from two strangers that were standing at his front door. The little girl peered at the two with her ruby eyes from behind her father. One of them was a man with long white hair. He looked wise beyond his age. The other was a young looking woman, maybe just a girl. She had strawberry blonde hair and shimmering blues eyes. They were sad eyes, eyes that were turned away from the little girl and her father._

"_I don't care if you are god or not! My daughter is the only one I have left!" The father advanced toward the two and prepared to attack but suddenly, he felt all feeling leave his body as he found himself unable to move. He stared at the two in front of him and gritted his teeth. The man with the white hair just looked at him._

"_Go… Sigyn…" He said not looking away from the father. The girl walked pass the father and toward the daughter. The little girl looked upon her with curious eyes. Sigyn looked down at the little girl sadly. She then knelt down and hugged the girl._

_The father then felt feeling come back into his body when the other man had looked away. He quickly turned around to find this Sigyn person hugging his daughter. She then started to glow brightly. The light that was once Sigyn had quickly entered the little girl's body._

"_What did you do to her?" The father yelled as he turned toward the mysterious man._

"_You're daughter's body will be Sigyn's shell for her stay here on Midgard."_

"_No! I won't let that happened!" He screamed but the other man had already disappeared into thin air. He turned back around to see his daughter lying on the ground._

"_If I can't get rid of you… then I'll just seal you away. Give me my Mayura back."_

-

Mayura quickly flew up from the bed and gasped as if she had just surfaced from underwater. She panted heavily as she hugged herself trying to calm her shaking body and heart.

"Mayura!" Loki burst through his bedroom door and quickly went up to Mayura. "Are you okay?" He saw the girl trembling as she hugged herself.

"Sigyn…" She whispered. Loki's eyes widened in shock. _'Sigyn?'_ He thought to himself. He then began to reminiscence about the old times in the world of the gods.

"_You're that girl from the other day. What are you doing out here all alone?" Loki walked up to the girl sitting under the large tree that bore the golden apples of youth. The girl flushed as he took a seat next to her._

"_Loki-sama! I… I'm just waiting for Idun. But it seems she's too busy again…" The meek girl replied_

"_Haha." He laughed heartily. "Loki. It's just Loki. Hm… Now I have to have a talk with that Idun, leaving her beautiful friend out here to wait for her." The girl blushed again at his comment._

"_I'm not…" The girl whispered as she looked down and her hands which were held into fists._

"_Any woman who has gotten my attention is worth being called beautiful…" He winked at her. She tried hard to hide her flushed face from him. Luckily, a loud voice boomed through the quiet air interrupting the awkward moment._

"_OI LOKI!" Loki chuckled as he stood back up. "That's Thor. I have to go or else…" He began to walk off but he turned around and had a look on his face as if he forgot something._

"_Yes, Loki-sama… er… Loki?" She looked at him confused._

"_I never got your name…"_

"_Oh… I'm Sigyn."_

He narrowed his eyes. _'What does Sigyn have to do with any of this…?'_ He looked at Mayura and saw that she had stopped trembling.

"Mayura?" He called her again. Hearing her name, she turned to the source. When she turned to him, she suddenly saw that man again. Loki gave her a confused look as she stared at him strangely. Then she snapped out of it as if she was hypnotized.

"Loki-kun…"

"Mayura, what were you talking about when you said 'Sigyn'?" He asked her directly. She was taken aback.

"Oh… Uh… Today, we had a class about Norse Mythology. I guess I just had a dream about it…" She told him. He didn't look too convinced even though she said it in a truthful manner.

'_If Mayura were to be Sigyn… Wait no… Why would Sigyn be here? Unless she was like Freya, but that would mean that Mayura would be like Reiya… which means that Mayura was dead? No, that can't be. Perhaps her body's just been possessed. Mayura is prone to being possessed… But who could it be…' _Loki suddenly snapped out of his reverie when he heard Mayura shout his name.

"Huh?" She pouted at him.

"Mou! Loki-kun, I was telling you about what I learned about Norse Mythology."

"Ah… Sorry." _'It can't be Sigyn…'_

-

Mayura put her head down on her pillow as she sat at her desk and tried to do her homework. She sighed and sat up again. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then a low whisper came from her.

"Sigyn…" She opened her eyes again and decided to stare at the ceiling. "Sigyn," she called again but this time it was louder. She closed her eyes and said the name once more. "I know you're there…" She said quietly. Not expecting it, she cringed at the other voice in her mind.

"_Mayura…"_

"_You're… Sigyn right…?" _She asked mentally, deciding that it was weird talking to herself out loud. The goddess stayed silent. Mayura took that as a yes.

"_It's a weird isn't it…? All my life, I was into mysteries and such but… after all of this happened… I don't know if I can deal with it…" _She sighed again.

"_Sigyn…" _She paused and opened her eyes to look up at the ceiling again. _"Why did you choose me?"_

"_I… You had just lost your mother… and you were heartbroken. You didn't want to go on anymore. It would've been an easy task to just take your body over at the time… I didn't know… I thought that I was going to be my own person in this world but Odin… I'm sorry…"_

"_Even though you've been inside of me so long… I never knew…"_

"_Your father put a seal on me… I was content with it; to sleep for eternity and to never wake up. I was like you, I didn't want to live anymore… But when your father died… I found myself not only awake but I tried to kill Loki… I couldn't control myself…"_ Even though this woman had taken over her body for so many years, Mayura felt pity for her. She didn't know anything about Sigyn. Only that Odin made her come to the human world to stay. She wanted to know how Sigyn and Loki were related but she didn't want to pry.

-

"Gah! Who could she be!" Loki racked his brains for any answers or clues to who was possessing Mayura.

"Loki-sama. Tea is ready." Yamino came into the room with a tray with a teapot and cups on it.

"Ah. Thank you, Yamino-kun." Loki looked at him thankfully as he sighed.

"No clues yet?" Yamino asked his father. Loki shook his head.

"Who do you think it could be?" Loki asked as he looked up to the green-haired man. He slowly shook his head because he didn't really know anyone in the world of the gods since he was banished into the oceans.

"Yaho!" The two heard Mayura's cheerful shout as she entered the house downstairs.

"Ah… Mayura-san… Shall I bring her up here Loki-sama?" Yamino asked but as soon as he did, Mayura came bursting through the door to Loki's study.

"Good afternoon Loki-kun, Yamino-san!" She greeted. The man and the boy returned her greeting. She went over to one of the two couches and took a seat and sighed.

"School sucks… I wanna quit…" She mumbled as she lay down, her head toward Loki and feet toward the door.

"But Mayura-san is doing so well. It'd be a waste to quit." Yamino encouraged her and smiled. He then went toward the door and turned back toward the two. "I'll bring some snacks." He said and then exited. Mayura then turned over on her stomach and looked up to see Loki reading something.

"Are you working on a case?" She asked, curious in whether there was a fushigi mystery. Without looking up, he answered her.

"Something like that I guess…" With a simple 'oh', she folded both her arms on the arm rest and rested her head on her arms. She continued to watch him seemingly entranced by something. Feeling her stare at him, Loki looked up to see her smiling at him. Suddenly, that smile turned into a frown as she quickly got up.

"Mayura?" He inquired as he stood from his chair. She quickly flashed a smile and laughed slowly.

"I have to use the bathroom." With that, she dashed out. Worried, he quickly followed her to the restroom and when he reached it, the door was slightly ajar. He heard the sink faucet running and heard shallow breathing. Then something really caught his attention.

"_Odin… Why is he here…?"_

-

Mayura quickly left the room as she felt a weird sensation come over herself. Sigyn was taking over again. After stuttering out a quick excuse, she hurriedly ran to the bathroom. When she got there she already felt herself being thrown into the darkness.

-

Sigyn splashed ice cold water on her face as she breathed heavily. She looked at herself in the mirror to see a pink-haired woman with blue-violet eyes. She muttered to herself.

"Odin… Why is he here…?" Shortly after she had finished her comment, Loki quickly burst through the door startling the goddess.

"Loki…kun!" She called out remembering how Mayura calls him. "You surprised me." He had an angry expression on his face.

"Cut the crap! Who are you and what are you doing in Mayura's body." She was taken aback by his harsh tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about Loki-kun." She said with nervousness in her tone. He glowered at her.

"I heard you. You said Odin… Tell me what's going on…" He started to calm down. He looked at her with pleading eyes. "Why am I here…?"

"I… I don't know… I don't know…" She said as she walked by him. He quickly grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

"Loki-kun…?" He stared at her and quickly let go of her wrist as he went back to his office. He had lost his chance again… to find things out.

-

Mayura had seen everything. When Sigyn took over, she was plunged into darkness. How could Sigyn stand this? She thought to herself. It was weird. It was like watching herself though another perspective. But… she was just watching her body. Inside that body was Sigyn. Mayura didn't understand what was going on between the two but when she saw Loki's pleading eyes, she felt her heart break. He was in so much pain, so much sorrow…

And now when they were both back in his study, he stayed quiet. Mayura didn't know what to do. She originally came over to do her homework because her place was too dark and she had run out of candles. She wanted to ask him if she could spend the night again but now she was too intimidated to. Her train of thought was interrupted when she heard a loud thud. She quickly jumped up to see Loki banging his head on the desk.

"Loki-kun! What are you doing?" She ran over to him and pulled him up. He smiled apologetically.

"Sorry. So what did you come over here for Mayura?"

"Well… um… I was wondering… If I could spend the night here again…" She asked while twiddling her thumbs. "It's really dark at home and I used all my candles up. I still haven't found a job yet so…"

"Well you're working here aren't you?" He asked idly as he rested his head on his hand. Mayura looked at him in surprise.

"What do you mean?" She asked not quite getting it.

"You're supposed to be my beautiful assistant aren't you? Why do you need another job?" He answered her plainly. In truth, he would he happy if Mayura would stay and work. That way, he can keep and eye on her.

"But…"

"You can stay here."

"But the shrine…"

"It'll be fine."

"Loki-kun."

"What?"

"Thank you… You're always so nice to me even though I'm such a bother." With that she left his study. Loki stared at the door that she had just gone through and he sighed.

-

"_Oh! Look at that Sigyn. Isn't that beautiful?" The golden-haried Idun exclaimed as she saw a brilliant necklace at the store's window. Sigyn turned over to look at the necklace and smiled at her friend. "Yes it's beautiful."_

"_Let's go in and take a look." Sigyn shook her head. "No, I'm quite alright. Jewelry doesn't suit me very well."_

"_Oh Sigyn, you're too modest. Well I have to get a good look at that so will you hold my apples for me?" Idun asked as she held up her basket of apples. Sigyn nodded and took the basket from her friend. "Take your time." Idun nodded and thanked her friend before going into the little shop._

_Sigyn stood outside of the store waiting quietly for her friend. She then noticed some brutish looking men walking toward her. They were probably the lower gods that had nothing to do with anything. She noticed how they all laughed freakishly as they approached her. Fear was beginning to creep up on her. There were a lot of people around and surely, no one would notice her if there was trouble. She closed her eyes tight and clenched her hands around Idun's basket._

"_Oh… Now what's a higher Goddess like you doing out here all alone." She opened her eyes as she heard the voice right before her. There were three of them. She took a peek up at them to see their ugly faces._

"_Hey look! She has Idun's apples." The second said aloud as he snatched the basket out of her hands. She gasped as she tried to reach up to get the basket back._

"_Now ain't she cute. Let's take her home." The third one said as he grabbed her wrist. She struggled to try to get free._

"_Please… Let go of me." She whispered, tears beginning to form in her eyes. _

"_Huh? I couldn't hear you? What did you say?"_

"_She said let go of her." Sigyn heard another voice nearby and the next second, all she saw was a flash of fire whiz by her. The three men before her were badly burned and so were Idun's apples._

"_Loki!" She heard someone shout. "Always trying to look good for the ladies!" She looked up from the bodies to see two men walking toward her. She recognized them. It was the God of fire and mischief, Loki and the God of Lighting and Justice, Thor. She felt her face heat up in embarrassment. She couldn't believe that it was Loki who saved her._

'_Please don't come over, please don't come over…' She prayed to herself. For so long, she had had feelings for Loki but he never noticed her. She always saw him from afar with his best friend Thor, laughing like he had no worries in the world. Call her a stalker? No… she just noticed him whenever he was nearby. But no one noticed her. Heck, no one knew who she was besides Idun. She was invisible to the society of the gods… and she preferred to stay that way. But today, Idun asked her to go out. She was reluctant to. She had never strayed far from Idun's place but since Idun was her only friend, she decided to go. So she continued praying silently that he wouldn't come over. But they weren't answered, since she heard his voice._

"_Are you alright?" Loki asked as he approached the girl._

"_I--" _

"_Oh my! What happened?" Sigyn was interrupted by a shout. She turned to see Idun staring at her crisp basket of apples. Idun then turned over to see a sweatdropping Loki and Thor._

"_Loki! Did you burn my apples?" She asked angrily._

"_Uh…" He stood there fearing the wrath of Idun._

"_Never mind…" She said as she grabbed Sigyn's wrist. "Let's go." She and Sigyn went off._

"_You got off lucky this time Loki…" Thor said while smirking._

"_I know… I wonder who that girl is…"_

"_God Loki, stop thinking with that head and think with the right one!" Thor yelled at his best friend. Loki laughed._

"_It's not like that Thor. If I wanted something, I would be able to get any Goddess I wanted."_

"_Yeah right… Idun will kill you if you hurt her friend." Loki laughed again._

"_I know."_

_-_

"_So what happened, Sigyn?" Idun asked._

"_Oh… These three men approached me and took your basket from me. Then they tried to bring me home with them." Idun wrinkled her nose._

"_Ew… Men are disgusting."_

"_Loki-sama saved me… but he burned your apples in the process. Don't be mad at him." Idun laughed._

"_Loki-sama? Sigyn… There is no need to address him with such honor. He's a kook. We're all of the same status." She laughed again. "I guess I'll let him off this time"._

_-_

_Sigyn sighed as she waited for Idun. She sat under Idun's largest apple tree as she awaited her friend. It was on top of a hill and was covered in lush green grass. She closed her eyes and rested deciding that Idun would be taking a long while. But only a few seconds after she closed her eyes, she heard someone coming toward her. She opened her eyes again and was taken aback by who it was. _

"_You're that girl from the other day. What are you doing out here all alone?" Loki walked up to her. Sigyn blushed as he took a seat next to her._

"_Loki-sama! I… I'm just waiting for Idun. But it seems she's busy again…" She replied meekly._

"_Haha." He laughed heartily. "Loki. It's just Loki. Hm… Now I have to have a talk with that Idun, leaving her beautiful friend out here to wait for her." If only gods could get sick, it would be a good excuse as to why she was so red._

"_I'm not…" Sigyn whispered as she looked down and her hands which were held into fists._

"_Any woman who has gotten my attention is worth being called beautiful…" He winked at her. She tried hard to hide her flushed face from him. Luckily, a loud voice boomed through the quiet air interrupting the awkward moment._

"_OI LOKI!" Loki chuckled as he stood back up. "That's Thor. I have to go or else…" He began to walk off but he turned around and had a look on his face as if he forgot something._

"_Yes, Loki-sama… er… Loki?" She looked at him confused._

"_I never got your name…"_

"_Oh… I'm Sigyn."_

_-_

"_Hello pretty girl under Idun's tree." Loki stalked up from behind her startling her._

"_Loki… You scared me." He laughed and apologized. "Is Idun standing you up again? Seriously, what kind of friend is she…?"_

"_Don't talk badly of Idun. She's the only one who's ever befriended me…" She said quietly. "What about you and Thor? I think he's looking for you again." Loki sweatdropped. "I guess you're right. I should get going. I'll see you again. Good day."_

"_Bye…"_

_-_

"_Sigyn."_

"_Yes, Odin-sama?" The girl replied to the Allfather's calling. She was kneeling in the aisle in front of his throne. He was the king and she was the mere servant._

"_You are aware of the Prophecy of Ragnarok yes?"_

"_Yes." She replied, keeping her eyes on the ground. She noticed that it had gone silent for a bit. Then she felt a presence right before her. Odin placed a hand on her shoulder and motioned for her to stand. When she did, she looked at him in a questioning manner._

"_You love Loki?" She blushed at his inquiry. She nodded not trusting her voice at the moment. Embarrassed, she kept her eyes on the floor._

"_Do you love him enough to part him?" This made her bring her head up to look at the almighty. "You do understand your role in Ragnarok."_

"_Yes…"_

"_If you were to not marry him, then it may be avoided. You want to save Loki right?" She nodded. "Then come with me child, to Midgard, where you will stay for eternity. To save us all and to save the man you love."_

_-_

_Loki slowly made his way up to the hill to Idun's tree. He had made his process part of his daily routine. Everyday, he would go and see the strange girl that he had met when he trying to be heroic. But today, there was something wrong. When he reached the tree, he didn't see the girl sitting there as usual. He stopped and just stared at the empty spot under the tree where she always sat. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Then, he saw Idun approaching the tree. He quickly jogged over to her and she stopped walking once the man stood before her._

"_Idun, where's Sigyn?" He asked. But when she looked up at him with anger and sadness in her eyes, he was taken aback. "Idun, what happened?" She sighed. "Yon don't know?" She had lost the angry look and it was just sadness now._

"_Uh… No, I don't"_

"_Oh… Then it's better off that you didn't then." She turned around and walked back to her little cottage. Loki quickly called after her. "Wait Idun! Tell me."_

_She turned back around to see a desperate looking Loki. "All I will tell you is that you're the reason why she's not here."_

_-_

_Loki sulked as he went to meet up with Thor again at the café. He took and seat across his friend and stayed silent. "What's wrong Loki?" His friend asked him. "Your girl dumped you?" Loki bowed his head and sighed._

"_Oh my… LOKI WAS DUMPED! That's impossible." _

"_Shut up Thor." Loki picked his head back up. She wasn't there today and Idun won't tell me where she is. I guess she just doesn't want to see me anymore. Idun said that I was the reason why she wasn't there." Thor raised an eyebrow as Loki told him the story. "That's amazing though… you being rejected…" Loki sighed again._

_-_

"_Papa! Read me another detective story." Little Mayura cried as the two sat out at the front enjoying the weather._

"_Oh, Mayura… You really love these stories don't… you…?" Daidouji Misao slowed his talking when he noticed two presences approaching him…_

"_Papa?"_

"_Stay back Mayura…" The two figures then came into better viewing revealing the Father of the Gods and the girl meant to save Asgard._

-

Mayura snapped her eyes open and felt tears flowing down her face. _'Sigyn loved Loki… and… he probably loved her…' _She slowly sat up in her new room and just hung her head and cried. She didn't know why she was crying. She should be happy that they're together now but… for some reason, it made her heart hurt whenever she thought about it. She just didn't know why…

In the next room, Loki sat unmoving as he had just had a weird dream. He bent his head back and stared at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and whispered something. "Shit…" He silently cursed. _'Sigyn.'_

_--_

_Tsuzuku_


	5. Unity

**Chapter Five**

Breakfast the next morning was awkward. Neither Mayura nor Loki spoke a single word to each other except for a simple 'good morning' when they first saw each other. Yamino looked back and forth between the two not knowing what was going on. He spirits seemed to lift up when Mayura looked up from her breakfast and was about to say something. She opened her mouth to speak but then she changed her mind and continued eating her breakfast. Yamino sighed and shook his head as he walked away to the kitchen.

Loki raised his eyes up from his breakfast and took a quick peek at Mayura. She was just sitting there playing with her food, eyes downcast. He took a deep breath and spoke up.

"Mayura." Mayura looked up at him. He had a mysterious look on his face. She just stayed silent and waited for him to say something else.

"Si… Ah… Since you're staying here now… Should we bring your stuff here?" She looked at him strangely. _'Was he trying to say something else? It definitely didn't sound like he was going to say since.'_ She ignored that little nagging part in her mind and just smiled a little. "I guess… I'll go home and pack after school today. Well I have to go." She got up and turned around to walk away. She found herself coming to a halt when Loki grabbed her wrist. She turned around to face him to see a serious look on his face.

"Mayura… Do you… have something you want to talk about?" She was taken aback and just stared at him like she was just frightened.

"I…" She started. But he cut her off. "Ah, sorry. Never mind." He let go off her wrist. _'What if she doesn't even know… that Sigyn…'_

"Oh… okay then. I should get going. Bye Loki-kun." She waved and left.

-

"God… this is awkward." Mayura said to herself as she walked to school.

'_Sigyn came down here just for Loki-kun… to save him. But then, why is he also here? It doesn't make any sense. I can't believe that all this time… I didn't know anything… About Loki-kun… heh… some detective I am.'_ Mayura sighed and trudged to school.

-

Loki sat in his study as he rested his head on his hand and stared out his window.

"Sigyn…" The name rolled off his tongue as he closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. _'Everyone… because of me, everyone is suffering…'_

"Loki-sama, would you like some snacks?" Yamino asked from outside the door. "No thank you, Yamino-kun." He answered and turned back to the window.

"Loki-sama, is something the matter?" His son asked. Loki turned back around and looked at the door. "What makes you think that?"

"You and Mayura-san looked troubled this morning." He explained. "No… nothing's wro--" He was cut off when he heard the front door open.

"I'm back." He heard the familiar voice ring throughout the house.

"Oh… Mayura-san is back. I have to go prepare some snacks for her. Please excuse me, Loki-sama,"

"Ah…" He leaned back once again and closed his eyes. He then heard talking outside his room.

"Mayura-san."

"Good afternoon, Yamino-san."

"Would you like some snacks?"

"Oh, no thank you. I just wanted to ask Loki-kun about something and then I'll go study for my finals."

"Don't overwork yourself Mayura-san."

"Un."

Annoyed, Loki sat up once again and waited for Mayura to come in. He found himself even more annoyed when no one walked through his door. He got up and went over to the door and opened it to see Mayura in thought.

"Mayura." She snapped out of it and laughed sheepishly. "Sorry." She apologized. They both entered the room and took their respected seats. Loki sighed and slumped down closing his eyes like he needed a lot of rest. He placed his elbow on his desk and leaned his head on his hand.

"So… what did you want to ask me, Mayura?" He asked her but she didn't reply. Unknown to him, the girl was no longer Mayura. Sigyn looked at her hands in confusion. _'Why? Mayura… Mayura, answer me.'_ But she didn't get a reply.

"Loki…" He picked his head up hearing the feminine voice. He looked over to the girl staring at her hands and trembling slightly. He raised an eyebrow not knowing what was going on.

"Mayu--"

"Mayura isn't here anymore…" She said shakily. "She won't answer me…" Hearing that, he quickly stood up and walked over. When he was standing next to her, she turned her head and looked at him, blue-violet eyes piercing into his own.

"Sigyn, you…"

"My heart hurts. It feels like someone is squeezing it and trying to pull it from my body. Loki, it hurts." She cried as she clenched her chest. She suddenly shot up when she felt two hands on her shoulders. She just looked at him as he had an unreadable expression on his face. Then he pulled her into a hug.

"Sigyn… I'm so sorry… I'm so… sorry…" He told her as he held her tight.

--

Mayura lay there, surrounded by nothingness as she watched herself sit there in Loki's embrace. She smiled bitterly to herself as tears came to her eyes. _'It's better off this way… I should just disappear…'_

--

Loki pulled away from the goddess before him and kept his held bowed down.

"Sigyn… Please return Mayura's body to her." He said quietly. He stared at the ground as he said it. He was confused right now. He felt his heart leap for joy when he found out that Sigyn was with him all along. But what about Mayura? Mayura… Mayura, the girl that kept him here in this place… the girl that took a piece of his heart.

Sigyn's eyes widened in shock as she heard those words from him. Loki picked his head up and now looked at Sigyn. She moved herself back onto the couch and away from him.

"Sigyn--"

"No!" He was taken aback by her outburst. "You're not supposed to be here in the first place! I'm not going to leave her. Why should I?" She yelled. "I left Asgard all for you Loki. If I leave her, everything will disappear. Everyone… Idun and Thor… They'll all disappear…" She quieted herself as she continued. "I won't leave her." As she said that, she quickly stood up and left his study.

Loki found himself standing there in the silence. He sighed and plopped himself down on the couch and cursed to himself.

--

"Mayura… Mayura, please answer me…" Sigyn whispered silently to herself. "What should I do Mayura…?" She let the scene replay in her head and she laughed. "I'm sorry Mayura… I wasn't thinking about you when I said all of that… I'm selfish. Maybe I should just leave. I should just disappear." She lay on the bed.

"Disappear… Loki is happy with Mayura. I'm not needed. I will go back to sleep into that abyss I was once in." She closed her eyes and let the darkness take over her.

'_I want to disappear…'_

--

Eyes snapped open and stared at the ceiling of the dark room. The person sat up and stared at their hands. _'What…'_

They heard a knock on the door. "Mayura-san, dinner is ready. Please come down." It was Yamino. She got up off of the bed and walked over to a mirror. She examined herself from head to toe; long pink hair, slender but curvy body in school uniform and… violet eyes.

_Violet eyes…_

--

"Loki-sama, I just called Mayura-san. She should be down in a bit." Loki just glanced away with a look of disinterest. It was awkward for him now. How was he going to make things better?

"Ah, there she is now." Yamino smiled. "I'll go plate everything up."

"Daddy… What's wrong?" The little black dog barked from the floor worried about his father.

"Hmm… Fenrir? Oh. It's nothing. I'm fine, just a little tired." After he finished his sentence, Mayura showed up and sat down in her seat. She just avoided their glances at her and stayed silent.

"Mayu…ra?" He asked not sure whether it was her or Sigyn.

"Yes?" She answered quietly looking up at him and then looking away again. He then raised an eyebrow.

"Mayura, you eyes are…"

"Oh. I got contacts." She cut him off.

"Contacts? Do you wear glasses?" She nodded quickly and tried to get him to stop asking. He looked at her oddly and decided not to question her.

"So what were you going to say to me earlier?" She inquired, changing the subject.

"Oh… uh… Shall we get your things after dinner?" He asked noting that she still didn't bring her things from the shrine yet. She nodded and Yamino returned with four different courses in his hands. He expertly set them down and then took a seat.

"Please enjoy." He said and began to eat. The others also began to dig in themselves. After dinner, the 'family' headed to Mayura's shrine and packed her things.

"Sorry. You guys didn't have to come help me. It's not much anyway." She smiled apologetically at them as she folded her clothes and placed them into a small suitcase. Yamino and Loki both smiled and her and told her that it was okay. They didn't have anything else to do anyway since there were no customers. They were soon finished packing and began to head out.

After saying goodbye to the shrine, they left. The sun was setting and it was almost dark now. There was a brisk wind that blew by them making them shiver. Winter was almost there. There were just a few more days to go.

"Punyan!" The pink blob suddenly shouted from out of nowhere. Loki looked over. "What is it Ec--" He stopped himself when he also noticed something strange. The boy looked all around him to see if there was anything out of place. He felt a familiar presence linger in the air and the wind blew.

"That aura…" Loki whispered to himself. "…Odin." Then they all heard an evil laughter echo through the air.

"I'm glad you still remember Loki…" A figured appeared in front of them and began to walk closer but stopped when he was about ten feet away. They stared at the long white-haired man before him. He was dressed in a long black mantle and his icy blue eyes had a look of evil in them.

"Sigyn… I've come to take you back to Asgard." The All Father said but the pink haired girl just stared at him.

"Odin!" Loki yelled. "What's your purpose for doing all of this? Why did you banish me?" Odin just laughed again.

"But of course, to make your life miserable, Loki. Now Sigyn, come. You no longer have to stay on this horrid world." The All Father said as he held out his hand for the goddess to take. But the girl just stayed there rooted to the ground. Soon the girl then spoke up.

"You are… You are not Odin." She said quietly and then looked at him straight in the eye. Her violet eyes seemed to gleam in the dimming light. Everyone's eyes literally popped out of their heads when they heard her say that. Angrily, the All Father withdrew his hand and glared at the girl before him.

"And just what do you mean my dear daughter?"

"Someone who is as twisted as you could not possibly be Odin. Odin was strong, kind and caring. He loved all of us, especially Loki. That is why I am here in the first place." She said with tears coming to her eyes. Yamino, Fenrir, and Ecchan just stared not knowing what exactly was going on. "I am here to prevent the coming of Ragnarok. For you to banish Loki is proof that you are not our Father."

"Ah, but dear Sigyn… I am here to take you back to our world. I realized that banishing Loki was a better idea." He countered her argument but she still had a look of determination in her eyes. "Don't you think that Odin hadn't already thought of that? Banishing Loki would have only made him angrier thus hastening the destruction of the Gods." She narrowed her eyes at the imposter. "Just who are you and what did you do to our king?"

With that, 'Odin' just laughed again. "You are quite intelligent now aren't you? You're right, I am not Odin. But who I am, I will not tell you. All I am here for is to bring you back."

"Well then I refuse to go back with you." She stated simply. She then began to walk again ignoring the God in front of her. Odin gritted his teeth in anger and yell out at her. "You will return!" With that, metal chains began to appear out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around her body squeezing tight. She streamed in pained.

"Mayura!" Loki shouted running to her.

"See that my dear? Loki does not care for you. He is infatuated with that puny human girl whose body you are using." Loki's eyes widened as he heard Odin's comment. His feet felt like a ton of bricks. He'd hurt her. He had hurt her too many times…

"Now, those chained will remove you from her…" Then, what seemed like electricity coursed through the chains and began to shock her. She screamed out in agony as she tried to struggle free from the chains. Loki just stood there and stared not knowing what to do. After the jolt had died down, the girl just crumbled to the ground. Odin stared in disbelief.

"What? How can that be? That was supposed to extract your soul from that human! Why are you still one?" He yelled, angry because his plan did not work. The girl slowly pulled herself from the ground and laughed lightly.

"It's no use… No matter how much you try, we will never be separated. It's too late. The both of us are one, in mind, body and soul." With that, the girl stood up again looked over to Loki. He was still just… staring. She smiled gently at him.

"Gomen ne… Loki-kun…" For what seemed like forever, he finally breathed out.

"Che…" Angrily Odin backed up and spoke up. "Don't think this is over yet. I will be back." With that, he vanished into the night.

"I… I--" Loki didn't know what to say. His expression showed utmost confusion. "How did it happen? Mayura and… Sigyn… one…" She looked away.

"I don't know… During that time… we both just wanted to disappear within the other… to disappear…" She trailed off and began walking toward the steps. "Let's just go home." She turned around and smiled sadly and began to walk again. The others followed suit figuring it was best to have this settled at home.

--

Tsuzuku…

_12.25.2006_

_Happy Holidays_


	6. Possession

**Chapter Six**

"Loki-kun, let's go Christmas shopping!" Mayura yelled as she burst into his office. He looked at her with a look of disinterest as he laid his head onto his palm.

"Mayura… We're Norse Gods. We don't celebrate Christmas." He said exasperatedly. She pouted. Recently Sigyn, the Norse Goddess of Loyalty had pretty much merged with Mayura. Don't ask how it happened. It just did. Now the bouncy girl has violet eyes and was… well… a little more reserved than before. She had her moments.

"Yeah but… Everyone else is having so much fun doing it. I want to join in." Mayura said quietly. Loki sighed as he looked at the girl who just settled herself on his couch.

"That's because most of those people refuse to learn the origin of Christmas. They follow their own traditions, ignoring the command of God." He told her and it was her turn to sigh.

"It's nice being ignorant…"

"You would know." Loki snickered.

"Hey, take that back!" She stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed.

"Even then, I'm surprised that so many people celebrate it. Well I guess we can't help it if some new guy just comes out of nowhere and takes us old guys out." Loki muttered as he got up and walked over to the couch on the opposite side of Mayura. He sat down and after a few seconds, decided to lie down.

"Hmm… Loki-kun is making me feel bad now… for wanting to celebrate Christmas. I guess you're right. Those darned Christians stole some of our traditions and used it as their own." She yelled. Loki smirked having persuaded Mayura.

"Silly humans… Don't they realize that they're actually sinning and dishonoring their god by celebrating this day… well… even though he doesn't exist? Well… either that or I never met this Jesus guy up there in Asgard." The two stayed there and pondered about this 'Christmas' situation. Then Narugami came bursting through the door.

"Oi Loki! My boss gave me off today because of Christmas. Isn't that great?" He shouted. Loki sweatdropped.

"Great… Another idiot." He mumbled but it did not go unheard by Mayura.

"Loki-kun!" She whined and he laughed. "It was a joke. Honestly." Narugami who was missing in action for the past couple of weeks had been too busy with work. Once he had off, everyone filled him in with the details involving Mayura and Sigyn. The God of Justice sighed and could only mutter a "so he wasn't dumped…"

"Narugami-kun, how is everything with the rent and all…" Mayura asked him worried about her friend. He sighed and took a seat next to her.

"My landlady hiked up the price of the rent so now I'm super poor!" He exclaimed angrily. Both Loki and Mayura giggled at his outburst.

"So where're the Christmas decorations?" He asked oblivious of the conversation Loki and Mayura had just a second ago.

"We don't celebrate Christmas…" Mayura said dejectedly as she sighed.

"Eh? Why not?" Narugami asked. Loki just turned himself to the back of the couch and decided not to explain himself again. Right now he was more worried about the situation with the fake Odin and the merged goddess. Mayura had not told him anything after they had gotten home that night.

"Well… for one, Christmas is a disgrace to all of us." She pointed her finger up as she stated her reasons. "Two, they stole our concept of the mistletoe. Three, they make our dear All Father, Odin, Santa Claus."

Narugami sat there with dotted eyes as he thought about what she just said. "YEAH! I want to meet this Jesus guy!" Loki and Mayura sweatdropped.

"He doesn't exist…" They both said in unison.

"Ah well… I'm hungry! I'm gonna get Glasses to make me some food." With that, he rushed out of the study.

Mayura stared at Narugami's retreating figure until it disappeared down the steps. She then turned back to Loki and noticed that he was now sitting up again and rubbing his eyes.

"Loki-ku--" She spoke up but stopped herself when Loki walked over to her and trapped her on the couch by placing his left arm on the back of the couch and his right on the arm of the couch. And with his boyish form and short arms, she found him to be a lot closer. She quickly glanced at both arms before she looked and him and laughed slowly. "Loki-kun, what are you--"

"What happened to you…?" He spoke softly as he raised his right hand and caressed her cheek. She found herself entranced by his sorrowed eyes. After a few seconds though, she found the power to look away from him and to concentrate on the floor to the side of her.

"Don't look away." He spoke again in the same tone. She found it hard to refuse him. "How did you end up this way?"

"I told you… we just wanted to disappear…"

"Why? Why would Mayura want that? Mayura never want anything like that! And Sigyn told me that she would stay. Tell me the real reason!" He yelled. His eyes seemed to hold so much pain that she couldn't find herself lying to him anymore.

"Because we both loved you!" She shouted at him clenching her eyes to stop oncoming tears. Loki's eyes widened after hearing that. He stood up straight and stared at the ground.

"We both loved you and neither of us could have you." She said slowly and quietly as tears began to slide down her face. "Tell me Loki… Who does you heart belong to?"

That question. That question was the one that he's been asking himself ever since he found out about Sigyn. He didn't know the answer. Sigyn, the girl under Idun's tree, who he would have been destined with, or Mayura, the girl that constantly brought troubles to him but made his heart soar.

Knowing that he wouldn't answer that question, she began to talk again. "We felt unneeded… unwanted… We wanted to escape from the pain… We both just wanted to disappear… into the other." She was silenced when she felt his warm hand on her cheek again.

"I'm sorry…" He removed his hand from her cheek and ran it through her silky hair. The boy leaned in balancing himself by placing a knee on the couch. She turned to him and was captivated by his eyes again.

"I'm sorry.'" He whispered again before placing his lips gently on hers. His soft voice echoed in her ears along with the pounding of her heart.

It felt like forever before she pushed him away. "No… don't." She whispered out, her hands still on his chest. "There are more important things at hand right now… So please don't…" Her pleas though, went unheard by Loki. He grabbed her wrists and pushed her down onto the loveseat. Realizing that his small body wasn't strong enough to keep her down, he reverted to his true form. He leaned down over her and kissed her on the neck and then whispered in her ear, "This _is_ important." It sent shivers down her spine.

She was scared. Loki never acted this way before. She trusted him but right now, he scared her. She struggled against him but it proved to be futile. The weight of his body pressed against her made it hard to move anywhere. "You don't know how much I yearned for this… To hold you in my arms, to feel your body against mine… I need you…" With that he moved in and kissed her forcefully. She had stopped struggling realizing that it was no use. All she could do was cry. When he felt the warm tears on his own face, he got up and stared at the goddess before him.

"But you don't even know who I am…" She cried. His eyes widened. Ashamed of himself, he got up off of her and looked away, his bangs hiding his eyes. Mayura stared as his back as he sat there in silence. Not knowing what to do anymore, she just quickly got up and ran out of the room with tears in her eyes.

--

Loki came down the stairs and walked into the dining room to find Narugami still pigging out on food. Narugami looked up and started choking on his food in surprise. "Loki! Tell me when you're going to turn back to normal!"

"Well… I might as well stay this way. I don't see any harm in it. If Kou-chan or Reya comes by, just tell them that I took Loki's place." Loki then took a seat at the dining table along with Yamino and Narugami. He looked tired.

"Is something the matter Loki-sama?" Yamino asked. Loki just shook his head. "Nothing really… just a headache." He sighed. "I'm going to go back up."

"Would you like me to bring some tea?" Yamino asked his father but the latter shook his head. "I'd like to be alone."

--

"_But you don't even know who I am…"_ Those words echoed in his head. He smacked himself on the forehead. _'I'm so stupid…'_ After that thought, he figured he might as well just take a nap. He was tired from everything going on. He got up and made it over to the loveseat and plopped down. It wasn't long before he drifted off into his dreams.

_Knock knock_

After a minute or so when no one replied, Mayura opened the door slightly and peeked inside. "Loki…?" She saw Loki sleeping peacefully on the loveseat and smiled slightly to herself. She entered the room and sat down next to his sleeping form and placed a hand on his cheek. She was caught by surprise when his arm swung around and pulled her down atop of him. "L-Loki-kun?" She looked up to see that he as still sleeping.

--

Satisfied with the amount of rest that he had gotten, Loki began to awake. He stifled out a yawn and then realized that he felt an awful lot heavier than usual.

"Are you awake?" He heard a small voice. Propping himself on his elbows, he looked down to his chest to see Mayura looking back up at him with a look of inquiry. He was almost surprised if it wasn't for the grogginess.

"Mayura what are you doing here?" He asked when he finally got a hold of himself. She smiled slightly as she got up off of him. When she did that, she regretted it. She missed the warmth of his body.

"I… I just wanted to apologize for my outburst earlier…" She said quietly as she looked at her folded hands on her lap. Loki listened why sitting up on the seat and waited for her to continue. "No matter what happens, as long as Loki stays by my side, I will be happy. No matter whether he loves me or not… it doesn't matter… I belong to Loki… and I will forever stay loyally by his side."

"Mayura…" She turned her head to look at him to see that he had a surprised expression. She smiled sadly and leaned in to give him a small kiss. After pulling away, she got up and turned to leave. She was stopped when Loki grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down. He just sat there and held her tightly in his embrace.

"_Thank you…"_

--

"Oh I'm so excited!" Mayura squealed as the 'family' stood around the yard of their house. Along with them, there were the Norns and Narugami.

"OI Megane! Bring me more rice!" Yamino sweatdropped as he brought more food off of the grill and onto the table where Narugami and the Norns were. Then Fenrir barked and growled from the side of the table. "What about me?! Give me more food!"

"Only two minutes left!" Mayura yelled out to the crowd. The Norns decided to join Mayura and Loki who was just standing there with a glass of wine staring up at the sky.

"It's been a while since we came here isn't it…" Verdandi commented as she smiled to her sisters.

"30 seconds!" Mayura kept looking up at the sky anticipating something. Narugami and Fenrir then made it over this time and they all stood waiting with glasses in their hands.

"5!" Mayura shouted again.

"4!" It was Ecchan's turn.

"3!" Fenrir barked enjoying the hype atmosphere.

"2." Urd smiled.

"1." Loki turned to Mayura and smiled.

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!" They all shouted and clinked their glasses with one another and took a big gulp. Fireworks blasted into the night sky and they all stared in awe at the beautiful colors. Loki then whisked Mayura off her feet and gave her a deep kiss. Seeing this, Skuld and Narugami spit out their wine.

"LOKI!"

"LOKI-SAMA!" They shouted simultaneously. Everyone else just smiled and laughed. Mayura pulled away and was deep shade of red, having been caught by surprise and being embarrassed at the same time. Loki placed her back on her feet and smirked at her.

"_You're mine now."_

--

Mayura stuck her tongue out at him before she began to stalk to her room in the pajamas. "Loki is a meanie!" He laughed. She had looked so cute in those blue pajamas that Loki had to stop her before she entered her room. He pulled at her wrist and made her turn around. As she did, he caught her lips with his own. Moments later, he pulled away and whispered a 'Good night' to her and went off to his own room. Mayura blushed a bright shade of red and then pouted. "Loki is a dummy!" And then she went into her own room.

She closed the door behind her and leaned against it. She closed her eyes and smiled to herself.

"_Goodnight…"_

--

_Tsuzuku…_

Sorry I've been taking such a long time to update this story. My life is going in the pits right now (I took Mayura's place XD). I'm failing school and my family's being a dork for not supporting me at all. I also don't have any money to pay for school either. I haven't even received my check for last semester yet. So I apologize again if this story goes down into the pits with me. I'm deciding to draw some pictures to go along too but I don't know when they be done so look forward to it.

_Tama-chi_

P.S. If you guys didn't like the last few chapters or if it didn't make sense, I'll rewrite it. Just tell me XD


	7. Bitterness

**Chapter Seven**

Eyes quickly snapped open and wandered around the dark room. Breathing heavily, the woman closed her eyes and exhaled as she brought her right hand to cradle her left shoulder. Feeling the warm seeping liquid, she cursed to herself silently.

-

"Itadakimasu!" The 'family' shouted before they dug into their breakfast. Today, they had baked omelets with blueberry muffins. The dog of the house dug into his meal mercilessly while the others were quite reserved. One however, was quite slow with her meal. The owner of the house looked up to the girl opposite of him and stared at her. Noticing a pair of eyes on her, she looked up from her food and stared back.

"Do I have food on my face?" She inquired but the owner shook his head.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. The girl smiled brightly at him and nodded.

"I'm just a little tired. I didn't really get a good night's rest." She wasn't lying. Before further questioning could occur, the doorbell was heard throughout the mansion. "I'll get it." The girl got up from her seat and made her way to the front door. She opened it to find a maiden with brilliant auburn hair and pair of gold eyes to go with it. She had looked strikingly familiar to her. Pushing her thoughts aside, she greeted the person.

"Welcome to the Enjaku Detective agency. Please come inside." The strawberry-haired girl stepped aside to allow the person in. The woman nodded and smiled politely as she walked in. "My name is Daidouji Mayura and I'm the assistant of this agency. Loki-kun will be with you in one moment. Please follow me." With that, she led the woman up the stairs, into Loki's study. On the way up, the red-head scanned the place with her eyes, taking in all the details.

As the two woman entered, Mayura ushered the guest to sit down as she remained standing. "If there's anything you need, please feel free…" She trailed off. _'This presence is definitely familiar… it can't be…'_ Her thought was interrupted when Loki entered. "I'll get some tea and snacks." Mayura spoke up but before she left, Loki grabbed her left arm. She winced slightly but it went unnoticed by him. "Yes?" She inquired.

"Get some rest okay?" He smiled gently. She smiled back and then left. The woman watched the two exchange words and felt an anger spark inside of her.

"I was hoping…" She started up and Loki turned his attention to her. "…to find someone."

"A missing person?" He took a seat opposite of her.

"Yes, and I'm positive you know just where she is… Loki." As she said his name, he felt a chill go down his spine. She slid a picture across the table and then stood up and left. He peered over to the picture and his eyes widened in shock.

As Mayura made her way up to the top of the stairs with a tray, she saw the woman leaving. She wanted to speak up but didn't know the words to say. The red-head smiled gently at the other girl and spoke up. "I'm sorry but I must get going." With that, she began to descend the stairs. Mayura stared at the retreating back and frowned.

"Idun…" She whispered the foreign name.

"So that's who it was." She turned around to see Loki. She nodded and they both entered the study again.

"It seems she's looking for you." He passed her the picture. It was a picture of Sigyn sitting under Idun's tree. He leaned on his desk, awaiting her reaction.

"Odin… must have sent her." The girl whispered. Loki gazed at her worriedly as she looked increasingly stressed and tired. He brought a hand up and caressed her face. A little startled by his touch, she glanced up from the picture to see him smiling slightly.

"Go take a nap. I wouldn't want my beautiful assistant passing out on me now, would I?" She smiled at his earnest request. "I think I will do just that then. I don't want to miss out on anything though so you'd better wake me up if something comes up!" He laughed. "Sure thing." With that, she handed him the photo and headed out the door. After she was gone, he stared at the picture some more and flipped in incase there was something on the back. Then, words seemed to burn onto the paper.

_I'll be waiting for you in the park._

He leaned forward a bit and let out a tired chuckle. _'What did I do this time…?'_

-

There was snow outside. He heard the slight crunching sound as he walked through the empty streets. He let out a breath and looked at the white puff that came out. Ironically, he didn't like the cold very much although that was where his family descended from. He looked ahead and saw his destination coming closer.

He looked around for any sign of a person but all he saw were the white trees and the snowed covered benches and fountain.

"It's been a long time Loki." He turned around at the source of the voice and laughed lightly.

"Idun, you're so good at hiding your aura." He smiled but an angry look still remained on the red-head's fair features. "I like your hair by the way. It's different from all the gold I usually see around you." He noted as he thought back to her golden blonde hair, her gold eyes, and her golden apples.

"Don't try to buddy up to me Loki. I know your antics." She snapped referring back to the old days where he used to cause her great grief with his mischief. He smiled sheepishly. '_Man… she is never going to forget that is she…_' He raised an eyebrow when she summoned a bow and arrow. '_Oh Mayura is going to be mad if she finds out I didn't wake her…_' The red-head glared as she realized that he wasn't really paying much attention.

"Loki! Bring out your weapon!" She yelled angrily pulling him out of his reverie.

"Idun… you aren't thinking about fighting me are you?" He asked almost nervously.

"Give her back Loki!" After registering the words in his mind, all he could do was give her a 'what?' look. "Odin told me that he came to retrieve her. But… but you! You refused to hand her over! Release her Loki!" He mentally cursed to himself. '_Damn Odin…_' But he couldn't help but feel a bit amused by Odin's 'creative' story.

"Listen Idu…"

"Stop! I don't want to hear your sad excuses. Release her or I will not hesitate to kill you." She pulled the arrow back, getting ready to release it.

"I don't have her!" He yelled back. Furious that he would continue to 'lie' she released the arrow. He quickly dodged it as thoughts ran through his head about what he could say to make her believe him. Then he heard her laugh bitterly.

"And now you're infatuated by that mortal girl. Do you just want Sigyn to suffer? I bet you make her watch you two don't you?"

"No, Idun. That's not it." He tried to defend himself but he couldn't find the right words to say. The woman continued to fire her magical arrows at him. He cursed to himself again. He couldn't hurt the woman. She was Sigyn's only friend. All he could do was dodge the arrows.

She was one step ahead of him. She smirked as she shot out an onslaught of deadly arrows. He quickly summoned Laevateinn and produced a shield but her arrows continued to push through it. _'Shit. She must be using all her magic to try to drive them through.'_ The arrows continued to inch closer and closer, his shield failing to hold up.

"Loki!" They both heard a shout. Startled by the voice, Idun accidentally let her arrows fall. They both turned to see the strawberry-haired girl running towards them.

"Mayura, what are you doing here, it's dangerous!" He yelled at her. Idun smirked.

"Pay attention Loki!" She yelled as she released more arrows. "Maybe I'll let your mortal watch you die!" Mayura shut her eyes tightly and inhaled deeply.

"Idun, stop!" She cried. Her eyes widened as she heard her name from the mortal. As her attention slipped from the attack, Loki easily got away.

"How…" Golden eyes stared at the mortal as she whispered.

"Idun…" Mayura cried. "Please stop."

"How do you know my name?" She asked sternly. Loki sighed as he watched.

"Idun, that is Sigyn. No… that was Sigyn." He told her quietly.

"No… Don't lie to me! That's just a mere mortal!"

"Idun! Listen to him!" Idun quickly shut her mouth, staying silent, still in disbelief. Mayura's breathing began the slow as she calmed herself down. "Idun… it's good to see you…" She breathed out as she collapsed; the snow under her turning a bright crimson.

"Mayura!" Loki ran over to her worriedly. He slowly picked her up off of the ground and turned her around. Idun slowly walked over to the two. Loki closed his eyes and told her the short version of the story. Once he was finished, Idun bowed her head in shame.

Loki's eyes searched around the Mayura's body for any type of wound. He looked up to her chest and saw the blood pouring from there. He quickly tore the center of her shirt and saw a deep gash stretching from the middle of her chest to her shoulder. Noticing something else, he pulled the shirt aside some more and noticed dark reddish-brown bandages on her left shoulder and arm. His eyes stared at the wounds in disbelief as he felt his heart beat a mile a minute. He quickly huddled the girl into his arms and dashed to the mansion, Idun following him.

Loki burst through the door and yelled for Yamino. The younger man poked his head out of the kitchen and saw the bloodied girl in his father's arms.

"Get some bandages! Quick!" Loki panicked.

"Yes sir!" Yamino ran off. "Please bring her to her room!" He yelled as he got them. Loki made his way up the steps and into her room. He gently placed her on her bed and prayed to whomever that she be alright. He held her hand in his and watched her eyes scrunch in pain.

"Mayura…" He whispered. Idun stood by the side, watching the scene. Mayura's eyes began to open slightly as she smiled tired.

"Lo…ki…" She whispered out. Yamino then came into the room with bandages and medical supplies.

"What happened, Mayura?" He asked.

"It's obvious." Idun interrupted him. "There is no way a single body could hold two souls at once, even if they have combined." She took the supplies from Yamino and went to Mayura's side. "I'll take care of her. I'm sure she doesn't want you 'gentlemen' to see her body." Mayura laughed lightly.

"I'll be fine Loki… Idun will take care of me."

"But…" He was hushed by Idun's glare. He sighed in defeat. "Okay…" The two men then left the room and closed the door behind them. Idun stared at the door making sure they were gone.

"I don't have much longer…" Mayura whispered. Idun turned sharply when she heard he voice. "What do you mean Sigyn?" The keeper of the apples of youth asked as she began to tend to the wounds.

"This body… will soon be destroyed. It's a fragile mortal body… and with both Mayura and Sigyn's soul merged together in it, there is no way that it can possibly endure."

"Odin will make you better! Come back to Asgard with me." Idun exclaimed as she finished cleaning the girl up. Mayura shook her head slightly.

"Odin is no longer with us." Mayura whispered. "What?" Idun asked, not understanding what those words meant.

"That Odin is no longer the kind Odin that we knew. Someone has taken over his body. I'm sure of it."

"But how can that be? He is the almighty All Father." Mayura shook her head again.

"Someone of his blood, his kin… it must be one of his sons." She closed her eyes to think of who it was. "Baldr…" She whispered.

"The God of Light?" Idun questioned.

"He's the only one I can think of that may hold a grudge against Loki." She let of a sigh and then winced in pain and another cut made its way onto her body; branching off from the previous. Idun smiled sadly.

"You're like a glass doll… so delicate… that you may just break with a single fall…" The woman whispered.

"That sounds kind of poetic." Mayura smiled sheepishly albeit in pain. Idun giggled slightly.

"I guess Bragi is rubbing off on me." She replied.

"How are you two by the way?" Mayura asked sleepily.

"We have been wedded." Idun answered her. Mayura let out a simple 'Oh' waiting for something else to come to mind.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it." She grinned. Idun laughed heartily at the joke.

"You're forgiven." The red-head had finally finished bandaging Mayura's new wound and sighed. "How are you going to stop this?" She inquired, referring to the wounds.

"I don't know. It might be… impossible." She whispered as she turned her attention to the window to her right, gazing at the falling snowflakes.

"Don't say that Sigyn! We'll find a way to fix this." She sighed and looked out the window also. "Loki will be devastated if you died." The strawberry-haired goddess smiled slightly, although it didn't reach her eyes.

"So I never really understood why your soul was merged with a mortal's. Was it Odin's doing?" The red-head asked but the other shook her head.

"This was something that Mayura and Sigyn… both wanted."

"What? Why?" She almost yelled. "Why would you do something so dangerous?"

The half mortal laughed slightly and looked away from Idun's gaze. "…because we didn't want to fight for him." Idun grit her teeth in anger but there was nothing she could say.

-

Loki clenched his fists as he stood in front of the closed door. He wanted to strangle himself and make a permanent visit to his daughter, Hel in Nifleheim. If it weren't for him, both Mayura and Sigyn wouldn't have suffered. But first, he made sure that if he was going to make that family visit, he'd  
bring Baldr down with him.

-

Sorry for the freakishly long wait. I seem to be getting less and less ideas as the days go by. I've given up many of my stories on FictionPress because I'm having this huge writer's block.

Thank you everyone for reviewing! You guys are the best. :D


	8. I Love You

**Chapter Eight**

Idun looked upon the peculiar family sitting at the kitchen table with anxious faces and noticed that there was a newcomer.

"Thor." She spoke curtly. Narugami nodded

"How is she?" Yamino spoke up nervously, a little intimidated by the small woman. She closed her eyes and shook her head slowly.

"That mortal body… won't be able to last much longer." She noticed Loki with his head slightly bowed down and his fists clenched tight. "Loki." She called him, snapping him out of his reverie. "What are you going to do about this? It's your fault that she's like this!" She yelled.

"Oi!" Narugami stood up and slammed his hands on the table, startling everyone. "Don't blame Loki! If anything, it's your stupid friend's fault for getting involved!" He shouted back at the woman.

"Think before you speak Thor. If I recall correctly, you two are the ones who got involved with us! And you burned all my apples!" Thor was taken aback and quickly tried to come up with a comeback.

"Yeah, well if your friend wasn't such a wuss, Loki wouldn't have to—" He was cut off by a soft voice at the doorway.

"Please stop." Everyone looked towards the doorway to see the weak girl smiling softly. Thor turned a bright red, realizing that he called her stupid and a wuss.

"What are you doing? Get back into bed!" Idun quickly went to the girl's side and began to usher her out of the room but the girl stood her ground.

"He's coming." They all turned their attention to her waiting for her to continue. "I saw it in a dream…"

"Who's coming?" Thor spoke up as the girl leaned slightly on the door frame. She exhaled and then started again.

"Baldr…"

"Baldr? What does my brother have to do with this?" Thor looked thoroughly confused.

"Sigyn believes that Baldr has taken over Odin's body to get to Loki." Idun stated as she glared at the god of mischief. "What happened in your dream?"

"It was dark… and everyone was gravely wounded…" She spoke slowly and closed her eyes as if in pain from the prophetic dream. "But… we were victorious…" She smiled.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Idun sternly told the wounded girl to go back to bed. The two women left the room and began to ascend the stairs again.

"Why would Baldr do such a thing…?" Narugami asked to no one in particular. Loki let out a bitter chuckle.

"…Because he hates me. It was prophesized that I would be the one to end his life."

"But Loki-sama!" Yamino exclaimed. "You wouldn't do something like that." Loki furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"If it was just Baldr, then he would be easy to take care of. But he's taken over Odin's body…" He concluded.

"That's means we'll be obliterated." Narugami commented as he also went into thought.

"But the mystery-girl just said we'd be victorious." Fenrir barked, worried about everyone's nervous disposition.

"She's lying." Idun entered the room again. "There's no way for you to kill Odin. Just saying something like that proves how stupid you are."

"Shut up!" Fenrir barked. "We don't need you to bring us down. Odin isn't that great! Daddy will be the new king!" The dog and the goddess got into a heated argument, one side defending Loki and the other criticizing him.

"I'll kill him… Even if it's the last thing I do." Loki muttered out and stood up. The room became silent and all eyes fell on him.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Idun stated irately. Loki looked at her and smirked making her boil in anger.

"Like you said Idun… Odin is strong. There is no way that Baldr could just take over his body completely. If we can call out to Odin, we'll be able to defeat Baldr." He explained, receiving several "oh's" from the group.

"So what's the plan?" Narugami asked as he looked determine to save his father.

"We go to him before he comes to us. We all go to Asgard." Loki stated and then sat back down.

"How are we ever going to convince Heimdall to let us cross Bifrost." Narugami pondered but Loki quickly added on.

"We're not only going to need his permission. We're going to need him to help us." Everyone sighed knowing how Heimdall was.

"You all are pitiful." Idun shook her head at the display of gods. "I will convince him." She suggested. They all looked up at her hopefully. "ONLY because I want to help Sigyn. I could care less about what happens to you idiots." They all winced at her harsh words but bit back their comments as they need her help. With that, she left the mansion and headed to Heimdall's.

"Do you think she can do it?" Yamino asked. Loki and Thor stared at him and replied simultaneously. "Yes." Yamino sweatdropped. "She must be a scary woman…"

-

"Are you all ready?" Heimdall frowned at the crowd before him. There was Loki, Yamino, Thor, Fenrir, the Norns, Idun. Freya and Freyr. Idun had stormed into his and Freyr's apartment demanding his cooperation. He hadn't even known who she was until she threatened to never give him apples again. Horrifed at the thought of aging, Freyr begged him to go. She also pressed for Freyr and Freya to come since they needed all the help that they got. The Norns were already at the scene when everyone got there since they knew of everything going on. They agreed to come along but they would not help in battle since they were only the keepers of fate.

"Wait!" He heard a voice shout out. A figured was slowly approaching them, running awkwardly. His frown deepened. It was Loki's mortal. There was no way a mortal would be tagging along for the journey but it seemed that he had not heard of everything that was going on. He hadn't even thought of why Idun was in Midgard in the first place. All he knew from the information that he had gotten was that Baldr had taken over Odin's body and was the one that ordered Loki to steal his eye.

"Mayu…ra" Loki uttered out. The girl stopped once reaching everyone and bent over slightly panting tiredly and painfully. Idun almost screeched in anger but Loki beat her to the scolding. "What are you doing here?" He yelled at the girl. "Go back home and rest." The girl protested saying that she wanted to come along and help.

"Go back you stupid mortal." Heimdall spat out, frustrated by everything going on. He didn't even watch his words when he called her a mortal. He was sure that she was too stupid to notice anyway. "You're just a nuisance."

The pink-haried goddess glared at him with her violet eyes taking him aback. "Shut up Heimdall." She said with venom in her voice. "This is between Loki and me." He gaped as he heard her use his real name along with Freyr and Freya. They had not heard of anything yet. Then it dawned upon him that Loki was in his real form and the mortal did not say anything about it.

"He's right." Loki sighed. "You'll only be in the way. You're injured and I don't know if I'll be able to protect you." He embraced the girl gently, careful not to hurt her already breaking body.

"I won't be in the way." Her voice was muffled since her face in pressed into his shirt, inhaling his scent. She tried not to cry as she felt Loki shake his head.

"I can't let you get hurt anymore because of me." He whispered ever so gently. "I've already hurt you so many times and I'm to blame for what has happened to you now."

"But—" "Please don't do this to me." He cut her off. He ran his hand her silky hair and then pulled away from her to look at those glistening sad eyes only to pull her back in for a deep kiss. The lovers stood in each other's embraced as the sun began to set. Tear streamed down the girl's face as she felt that this would be the last kiss they shared.

Any shouts or rude comments from Heimdall, Freyr or Freya were all hushed by Idun's glare as they watched the scene in front of them. Loki pulled himself away from her reluctantly and turned his back towards her. He looked on to everyone else to see their determined faces.

"Let's go." Heimdall spoke. He opened the way to Asgard and the gods and goddesses made their way through. Mayura stood behind and watched everyone's retreating back with tears still gliding down her face. Heimdall who was the last to go stared at the girl almost empathetically. Then he also turned his back on her and left.

She fell on to her knees, her heart breaking along with her body. Just then, another rift made its way across her body. She gasped in pain and then fell over into the grass, blood seeping out of her body. She winced in pain as she clutched her newly formed wound in hopes to ease the pain. She took slow deep breaths to calm herself but then she felt a presence in front of her. She opened her eyes and then let out a gasp.

-

As the gods walked through the gates to Asgard, they all returned to their original forms with the exception of Fenrir and Yamino who kept their size in check so that they would not crush anyone from their largeness.

"We should have taken her along." Idun spoke up as the group of gods walked through the halls of Asgard. "She's injured and there isn't anyone to take care of her."

"No." Loki replied to her words harshly. "She'd be safer on Midgard. We can't let her get caught up in this battle," No matter how much Idun hated him at the moment, she couldn't help but pity him, seeing him in such a miserable state.

"Is anyone going to tell me what the hell is going on?" Heimdall's deep voice echoed throughout the halls. Idun turned around to see an adult Heimdall scowling because of being left out of some information. The only one who answered him though was Yamino.

"Mayura-san has merged with the goddess Sigyn. But since she only has a mortal body, it is falling under the pressure of 'two souls'. That is why she is injured at the moment."

"Wait…" Heimdall started. "Sigyn as in Frigga-sama's charge? What the hell is she doing in Midgard?"

"She was sent there to save everyone from… me. She was sent their so that Ragnarok would not occur… sent their in my place…" Loki uttered spitefully. Everyone looked at him in pity. But in just a little while, they found themselves in front of large double doors leading them into the grand hall, where they were sure Odin would be waiting. And as they guessed, the double doors opened and Odin was sitting one the throne.

"Ah, you made it just in time." He spoke delightfully in a sadistic manner.

"Baldr!" Thor yelled out in anger.

"Ah… so you've figured out who I am." He laughed.

"Why are you doing this Baldr? Return father's body back to him!"

"Now why would I do that my dear brother?" He spoke mockingly angering Thor even more. "You don't understand me Thor. That man that you are helping… Loki! He took everything away from me! He stole father's love from me and then he stole my precious Sigyn!"

"Sigyn doesn't belong to anyone!" Idun yelled out at him.

"Shut up!" He screamed. "And not only that… this man is destined to take my life as well!"

"Heh. You are one miserable fellow." Heimdall smirked at him. "Whining like a little spoiled baby because he can't get what he wants. Did you think that we were going to pity you because you can't get your way?" Heimdall continued to mock the body thief until in anger, the thief sent a powerful blast towards him. Everyone quickly jumped out of the way but they were hit by the great shockwave that the blast produced.

"Are you scared of my power now? I bet you're all shaking in terror."

"Don't boast like it's your power." Idun's voice rung out from the haze. As the smoke cleared Baldr saw her standing with her bow and arrow in hand ready to shoot. But he just stood there and grinned. She released the arrow and it whizzed through the air right towards where was standing. But before it could pierce him, the arrow eroded. Idun held in her surprise. Before she could recollect herself, Thor was already charging towards Baldr with his Mjollnir. But unfortunately, the God of Justice was easily blown back by another powerful blast.

"Thor!" His comrades called out to him worriedly. Loki gritted his teeth in anger as he quickly summoned Laevatein. Baldr laughed again in awe of his stolen powers.

"I have a wonderful idea Loki… I think I'll kill every single one of your puny friends in front of you to watch you suffer and then I'll put you through your torture. How does that sound?" With that, the Odin imposter vanished from his position only to appear in front of Idun, taking her by surprise. His long sharp nails pierced through her body. A sharp scream was heard throughout the hall. Her eyes widened from the pain and she crumpled onto the floor, her golden hair strewn all over, and blood dripping from her lips.

"Idun!" Loki yelled out towards the fallen goddess.

"D…don't… worry about me… S…save Si…gyn…" She rasped out. Baldr laughed at the scene. It seemed as everything was just a joke to him. He bent over and pulled Idun off the ground by her hair. With his other hand, he summoned a sword.

"And off with her head!" He shouted as if he were the Queen of Hearts in Alice in Wonderland. But before he could do any beheading, Fenrir jumped at him in his wolf form knocking him over. But like Thor, Fenrir was blown back by another blast. The rest of the gods summoned their weapons and went forward to try to stop the mad prince.

"Give me back my eye!" Heimdall shouted as he sent forth his own magical attack.

-

"F…Frigga-sama…?"

"Hush my child… Rest for you are injured…"

"I can't… I can't rest when…"

"Don't—"

"I'm sorry… Please forgive me… Frigga-sama…"

-

"Is… this impossible after all…" Loki uttered as he pulled himself off the ground. He glanced around to see everyone heavily wounded, not even sure if they were alive. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. _'This is all my fault… I'm sorry everyone… for dragging you all into this…'_ Baldr advanced towards the God of Mischief stopping right in front of him. He reached out towards Loki and grabbed him by the neck, pulling him off the ground. Then he threw him across the room like he was a rag doll. Then the crazy god walked towards the body again, this time summoning a sword again. He peered down at the fallen body and smirked.

"Are you having fun Loki?" He asked before thrusting the sword into Loki's shoulder. He cried out in pain. Baldr withdrew the sword and then walked away. "I'm not sure if I want to play with you anymore. I think I'll just end it now." He turned around to see Loki getting up again with the support of his staff, he smirked. "Yes… you can barely stand now. I think I'm done." He pointed his finger out, aiming at Loki's heart. A concentrated beam shot out from his finger heading right towards him…

But it never hit him. His eyes widened at the sight before him. His heart was beating so wildly that he couldn't hear a thing. The only thing that registered in his mind was the falling body in front of him. He opened his mouth but no words came out. But he felt with body propel forward to catch the maiden. He stared at the bloodied girl in his arms, eyes filled with tears. He could hear his enemy shouting in the distance.

"Sigyn!" Baldr yelled out. "W-what have I done?!"

"Ma…" He had finally found his voice. "What are you doing here?! How did you get here?!" He almost shouted at her. The girl in turn did not reply to him but began to whisper something in Old Norse. He recognized it as a spell. "Mayura! Stop it. You'll die!" He stared at her empty tear-brimmed eyes as she continued to chant. He heard chains and looked up to see Baldr entangled in them. It was similar to the day when Baldr had tried to extract Sigyn from Mayura. Was she doing the same to him?

Loki heard the girl in his arms cough and immediately turned his attention back to her. Blood was sliding down from the corner of her mouth as she continued to recite the spell. He could hear Baldr's screams in the background but paid no mind to it. The love of his life was slowly dying in his arms. "That's enough Mayu… Stop…" He whispered painfully. But she didn't listen to him. He pulled her body into his embrace, burying his head in the crook of her neck, his tears mixing with her blood. If she wouldn't silence herself, he would do it for her. He pulled away from her and kissed her. He could feel the warm metallic substance glide across his lips, her blood bringing more pain to his heart. He pulled away to see her lifeless eyes but she smiled lightly at him.

"Lo…ki…" She whispered as she brought her up to caress his cheek. "I'm sorry… I already knew… that I would die… but I wanted to be of use before I did…"

"Sh… don't speak…" He glanced up to see Odin's body lying on the ground and not far from him, was Baldr.

"Loki… I…" Loki hushed her again and pulled her closer to his body.

"Please don't…" He breathed out.

"I'm sorry…"

"No…" He clenched his eyes shut and shook his head.

"I love… you…"

"Mayu…?"

-

Tsuzuku...

Okay… I'm extremely sorry for taking so long for this update! I'm a horrible person… This chapter was incredibly hard to write because I honestly didn't know where I was going with this story. I haven't been writing for the longest time and it's all just so foreign to me now. I look back at it and I realized that I began this story when I was sixteen. Now I'm at the old age of twenty, depressed that I'm no longer a teenager yet nowhere near a responsible adult. Then it dawns upon me that I can't even finish a story in four years. I promised I'd get the Ragnarok scans out for the Hemuloki community also and I've gotten nowhere with that. I'm currently on summer break right now and unemployed unfortunately. I've failed most of my classes except for Karate and Japanese and I'm trying to change my major to Business but my horrid university is making things difficult for me.

But on the bright side, I'm hoping that I can finish the scans and post them up for everyone to read. I should also be done with this story soon, most likely by the next chapter. I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone by the way this chapter turned out. Please forgive me!

-Tamachi


	9. Memories

**Chapter Nine **

The God of Mischief placed the body gently on the ground, stood up and stumbled over to the person that caused him much grief, picking up a discarded sword on his way. Baldr pulled himself off of the ground and looked up to see Loki right in front of him. The latter god looked at him with pure hatred. Baldr shrunk back, fear evident in his eyes.

"Tell Hel that I said hi when you see her in Niflheim." He raised the sword up high and was ready to pierce it straight through Baldr's body.

-

Idun forced her eyes open as she heard Baldr's scream. Everything was a blur around her. She wheezed as she tried to get up but to no avail. Everyone else around her was down for the count also. Thor's Mjollnir was cracked and he was lying with his face to the ground. His arm appeared to be broken and he had several bruises and cuts here and there. Whatever blood that was one him was dried and brittle. She then tried to look for Loki's children. Fenrir and Jormungandr were lying near each other badly wounded. Jormungandr suffered from a long slash to his body and Fenrir had all four legs broken and spear through his body. Next, she spotted Heimdall and Freya. It appeared that Heimdall took his last hit trying to shield her, both bodies heavily damaged by Odin's magic. Lastly, she saw Freyr among the piles of his destroyed ship, blood still dripping from his head. She clenched her eyes shut as her own wound seared in pain. She breathed out raggedly. Then she heard footsteps coming near her. She opened her eyes once again to see long billowing silver hair and emerald eyes looking down at her. The maiden was dressed in a long white gown. In her hands was a basket of bandages, several herbs, branches and other things.

"E…ir…" Idun's voice cracked as she whispered hoarsely. The girl nodded.

"Frigga-sama sent me." She said as she knelt down and began to treat Idun.

"Mayu…" She heard Loki's voice whisper dejectedly. She moved her head slightly to her upper left and eyes widened at what she saw.

"Sigyn!" She screeched out. She scrambled up and tried to run over but ended up collapsing again from her injuries.

"Please stay still Idun. I cannot treat you if you move around." Eir whispered gently to the blond.

"No! Sigyn!" She yelled out as she began to crawl over to the body. "Loki!" She yelled out in anguish. "Why is she here?!" The man ignored her as he walked back over to Mayura's body, raising her off of the ground. "Tell me she's alive…" The blond cried but her only response was Loki clenching his teeth, tears falling down his own face. "No…" She sobbed. "I won't believe it…"

After Eir finished treating Idun's wounds, she moved on to the other gods. They were all alive more or less. Fenrir had been at the borderline.

"I saw Hel… She shook her head at me and said 'Get back up there you idiot.'" He said jokingly as Eir treated him. As she finished up with everyone, she walked over to Loki who was still cradling Mayura in his arms. The Goddess of Healing proceeded to treat him but he denied her help.

"I don't need it. This is nothing compared to what she has been through." But following Frigga's orders, she continued to try to heal him.

"Just leave him be Eir. You have done well." A new voice entered the room. Everyone who was conscious looked over to see Frigga in her glory. Frigga glanced over to where her husband's body lay, probably just unconscious. Her blue eyes moved to the left of him to see her son with a sword puncturing his chest and leaving his body at his lower back. She closed her eyes and shook her head sadly. But she did not shed tears for her son whom she knew was corrupted and evil. She then walked over to Loki and Mayura, kneeling down in front of the girl and opposite of Loki. She raised her hand and caressed her blood and tear stained cheek.

"I am sorry my dear child. I could not do a thing for you…" She whispered. She then stood up again and ordered Eir to request for more help to carry the bodies into their respective rooms so that they can rest. Eir bowed respectfully and left the room.

"Loki." The mother goddess spoke again. "You, whom my husband loved dearly like a brother, have killed my son." Loki stayed silent with his head bowed awaiting his punishment.

"It's not daddy's fault!" He could hear his son shout out. "Baldr started everything!" Fenrir defended his father. Frigga smiled lightly at the small outburst.

"Be calm Fenrir. I will not punish your father." Loki, surprised, looked up to see Frigga smiling at him. "I thank you Loki, for saving Odin and Baldr… from his evil heart." Loki stayed silent however; bitter that the person he had tried to save all along was now dead in his arms, she being the one who saved him in the end. Eir soon returned with several other clerics and they helped carry the bodies away. Eir walked up to Frigga and looked down at the two.

"I am sorry… for not even I can bring back the dead." She apologized sadly as she watched the broken man.

"Is… the mystery-girl… really gone?" Loki turned to his right where he saw his son being carried on a stretcher. He smiled lightly at the nickname and turned back to the girl in his arms. He swallowed, his throat dry, and nodded slightly. Fenrir looked away from the body and his mourning father sadly. With nothing else said, the clerics carried him out.

"Loki, please come… You need to be treated." Frigga explained soothingly. "She will be taken care of…" She whispered gently, regarding Mayura. He stood up, carrying the girl, and nodded.

-

Loki walked up to the crystal bed filled with flowers. Lying in it was his fated wife. She looked as if she was merely slumbering but he knew the truth. Holding back his urge to cry, he raised a hand and caressed her cold cheek. Although Eir could not bring the girl back to life, she was able to restore the body.

"She looks so peaceful doesn't she?" Loki did not have to turn around to see that it was Idun. "I hope she likes the flowers. They were from my garden." She said as she came up to the other side of the bed and laid some more flowers in it. Loki gave the golden goddess a small smile.

"If it's from your garden, I'm sure she will love it." He tried to comfort her, but it came out so listlessly that she couldn't believe him.

"Ne…" Idun started. "When Eir was healing us… Your son, Fenrir…" She paused not sure if she should go on. "He said that he saw Hel and that she didn't allow him to go to her land. Hel is you daughter isn't she?" She looked up at Loki's face to see his expression.

He had an idea about what she was getting at. But… would Hel allow her to come back? Hel was particularly fond of her mother wasn't she? Loki shook his head. She wasn't that cold-hearted… and she seemed to be closer to her him than to Angrboda. He felt a small glimmer of hope as he thought about the idea.

"But Fenrir had not been dead yet and never set foot in Niflheim. He was just close to death and Hel prevented him from entering. Sigyn… she's actually gone… Would your daughter be able to release her?" Idun asked. Loki could not answer for even he did not know. It wasn't unheard of… bringing the dead back. But there was usually a price for it.

"I've decided." He spoke up. "I will go to Nifleheim." Idun looked at him to see resoluteness in his handsome features. "I'll bring her back."

-

"Daddy, you're going to see Hel? I want to go too!" Fenrir barked missing his little sister dearly. But unfortunately for him, Loki shook his head.

"It may be dangerous down there and you still need to recover." Loki explained as he pet his son, who was still lying on the recovery bed.

"Do you have any plans on how to get down there?" Idun asked as she looked at him skeptically. "You'd first have to go through Midgard and then through Svartalfheim. The humans aren't dangerous but those dark elves are a different story. Not to mention, you may have to navigate through Niflheim surrounded by unhappy dead folks." Loki nodded. He had already taken all of that into account. There was no doubt that the trip was going to take a long time. He swore to himself that he would stop at nothing to get her back. But he couldn't keep her waiting.

"I will return Sleipnir to you." Everyone turned to the door to see the Allfather, regret clear on his face.

-

Loki rode Sleipnir for nine days and nights, determined to reach Hel as fast as he could. He soared through the skies of Midgard and through the dark valleys of Svartalfheim, avoiding the dark elves at all costs. He didn't have time to waste on them.

On the tenth night, he reached the realm of Nifleheim. Hel should be at the center. He peered around to see dead ferrymen, rowing up and down the dark rivers. The darkness would have been overwhelming if he had not used his fire to light the area.

"I know you're tired Sleipnir." Loki petted the eight-legged horse. "It's just a bit more." His son neighed at him and continued forward. Riding along the depths of the undead, Loki finally came upon the gates of Hel. Building up his speed and momentum, Sleipnir jumped over the gate with all his might.

Loki dismounted the gray horse and without taking a single step, he was greeted by his daughter.

"Welcome, Father." Hel spoke quietly as to not disturb the souls to the dead. She walked over to Sleipnir and petted him gently.

"Hel… I think you know what I'm here for… And I—" Loki was silenced when he saw Hel shaking her head.

"There's no need to explain to me. I love both Mother and Father and would be happy if you could be together… But, that would not make Father happy would it?" Loki bowed his head in shame. Loki cared for Angrboda but he didn't love her.

"Please follow me." Hel spoke and she proceeded to go back the way she came. Loki followed obediently, knowing that she was taking him to his goal. The two had reached a large door and Hel knocked lightly. A quiet 'come in' sounded from the inside and Hel opened the door.

The room was dimly lit with a mere candle that was on the table in the middle of the room. Loki felt his heart pound as he saw the small figure, illuminated by the candle. She was sitting, faced away from the door and towards her bed, weaving silk threads, to pass the time that she would eternally spend there.

"Mayura…" He whispered. Hearing the name, the person swiftly turned around. Eyes widened and she quickly stood up from her chair, knocking it over.

"Loki! W-what are you doing here?" She asked, genuinely surprised. "P-please don't tell me…" She prayed that he had not been dead like her.

"I'm here to take you back." He held his hand out at her. But instead of Mayura taking it, Hel placed her hand on his arm and gently pushed it away.

"Hel! You said—"

"Bringing a person back is dangerous father. The other dead won't allow it. They will force you to stay here forever with them if they can. And… there is a price." Hel explained.

"Please Loki, just go back. I don't want you to get hurt." Mayura pleaded. She wouldn't be able to stand it if he was to be stuck here forever because of her.

"I_ will_ bring you back!" He raised his voice, startling both Mayura and Hel. "I'll do anything. I just got you back… I can't lose you." He said desperately as he walked over and pulled her into his arms. Her frigid skin made him clench his teeth in sadness, anger, pain, whatever feeling that was swirling in him. He would warm her up. He would bring her back and let her skin feel the warm sunrays again. Seeing her father's anguish, Hel averted her eyes and began to speak.

"You would do anything Father?" Loki didn't reply but she knew his answer was a yes. "Even if she were to forget you?"

Mayura caught hold of what Hel was getting at and quickly shook her head.

"No…!" She pushed Loki away. "No… I don't want to forget about Loki." But Hel only ignored her and continued.

"Are you willing to risk you life for her Father?" When you try to leave, the souls of the dead will try to bind you here for all eternity. Mayura-san and Sigyn-sama's memories… and possibly your very own life. Are you willing to risk it all to bring her back?" Loki nodded.

"No, Loki!" She back away from him. I won't go with you. Please… just leave me here." She cried.

"Hel, can you please leave us?" Loki said to his daughter in a demanding way, rather than asking. The girl pushed up her glasses and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Mayura…" He walked towards the woman who was now facing away from him and towards her bed again. He placed his hand on her arm but she jerked away.

"No, don't talk to me. I don't want to go." She said resolutely.

"Please Mayura, I can't live without you. I would rather die and stay here with you then be separated." He told her as he hugged her from behind. She wished that she could feel his warmth. But the only sense that she knew was the coldness of the underworld. She shook her head.

"No. I don't want to forget you. Please just let me stay here with my memories of you." She whispered, not wanting to fight with him.

"That doesn't matter Mayura! I need you to come back with me. I'll still be with you. We'll make new memories together."

"What if you don't make it? I can't let you be dragged here." She yelled back at him.

"I won't be stuck here. A few dead souls won't keep me from bringing you back safely. I will bring you back Mayura. Please just let me do this. You said you'd stay with me didn't you? You said that you'd stay by my side loyally."

Mayura bit her lip. She turned around in his arms and hugged him back, burying her face in his chest and trying her best to feel his warmth. She promised him that she would stay by his side. But after her memories are gone, would she even be able to upkeep the promise?

"Mayura… I love you. I love you, so please come with me." Her eyes filled with tears as she listened to him.

"I want to be with you." She whispered softly as she cried.

"Then come with me. I promise you that we'll make it out of here safely." He spoke soothingly, making her forget her resistance. She nodded lightly while still crying in his shirt. Loki wanted to shout out in joy but he knew that he couldn't celebrate yet.

-

"Have you decided yet?" Hel asked when the two emerged from the door.

"Yes, I'm taking her with me." Loki said to his daughter, determination clear in his eyes. Nodding, Hel went forward and stood in front of the dead goddess. Raising her left hand, she placed it upon Mayura's forehead. Within mere seconds, violet eyes closed and the body fell over but Loki held her up.

"I have taken all her memories of you. When you place her soul back into her body, she will not know who you are. Are you sure you will be able to cope with that?" Loki nodded. Carrying Mayura over to Sleipnir, Loki had the horse lower itself so that he could get on with the girl. Once he was on, the gates opened and Hel bid her father farewell.

"Please be careful. Your fire should be effective against the souls, for they fear the brightness and heat." Loki nodded and turned to leave.

-

"You can't go…"

"Take us with you…" The souls all chanted together as Loki summoned his fire to extinguish them. He would be free after he gets out from Nifleheim.

A stray soul then wrapped itself around Mayura's leg and whispered that the dead should stay with the dead. Loki's eyes glowed a bloody red, angry that the tainted soul dare touch his Mayura.

"Don't touch her!" He growled as he set the spirit on fire.

Sleipnir neighed loudly and galloped quickly to get away from the grasping dead. Loki could see the exit nearing. He almost sighed in relieve until a mass of souls whizzed by and formed a large wall right before the way out. Loki breathed out in exhaustion. They really were trying to keep him here. He looked down to the goddess in his arms and saw that she was still peacefully sleeping. He had to get out for her. He promised her that. Summoning a large flame with his remaining strength, he fired it at the wall.

"Get out of my way!"

Sleipnir took one last leap and they were out of Nifleheim. But they weren't home free yet. He managed to get through Svartalfheim safely the first time but if they were to detect him now, they'd be defenseless.

"Sleipnir, be careful and try not to catch the attention of the dark elves." Loki whispered and Sleipnir nodded his head.

Loki adjusted Mayura hoping that it would make her more comfortable. He moved her so that she was now resting against his body instead of his right arm. If they can get out of the realm of the dark elves safely, it would be another seven days before they reach Bifrost.

-

"Verdandi, did he get her?" Idun asked nervously, worried for Sigyn. Verdandi watched the water in the bowl and peered at the images that suddenly emerged.

"Yes. It seems that they are both alright. They've just made it through Svartalfheim." Verdandi told the Goddess of Youth. Idun sighed in relief but looked up in question when she saw that Verdandi was troubled.

"What's wrong Verdandi?" Idun asked.

"When Loki brings her soul back, will that body be able to hold up or will it just break again?" She asked to no one in particular. Idun frowned. That fact had slipped her mind. That body was of a mortal's, it can't hold Mayura's and Sigyn's merged souls.

Turning heel and leaving the Norns, Idun quickly went to see Odin. Maybe even Frigga would have an idea of what to do. Coming upon the large double doors, they opened before she could even knock.

"Come Idun. What is it that you seek?" Odin's voice invited her into the grand hall. She walked in and knelt before the two thrones in which Odin and Frigga sat.

"Odin-sama, Loki is on his way back with Sigyn's and Mayura's soul. However, Verdandi and I are worried about the mortal's body. Previously, it had fallen to the pressure of both souls." She explained.

"Worry not Idun." Frigga spoke up. "I have taken care of the body and it is ready to accept the soul whenever she gets back here." Idun smiled widely.

"Thank you! I am very grateful, Odin-sama, Frigga-sama. Thank you!" She bowed deeply.

-

"Mayura… we here." Loki smiled tiredly at the girl in his arms. But she did not reply. Mayura had not woken for the whole ten days of the journey back. Loki, on the other hand, did not sleep a single wink for twenty days.

"Sigyn! Loki!" Loki looked up to see Idun running towards them. Idun smiled brightly, seeing that Loki had in fact brought her dear friend back from the dead. Helping Mayura down so that Loki could dismount Sleipnir, Idun asked if everything had gone okay. He told her about how the souls tried to keep him in Nifleheim but that was all. Loki took Mayura from Idun and carried her all the way to her chambers where her body lie in the crystal bed.

Hearing of their return, everyone gathered into the room to witness the reviving of the dead. Loki stood before the body, with the soul in his arms. The soul then illuminated into a bright light and made its way to its body.

"Sigyn!" Idun, who was on the other side of the bed called, trying to wake her. She could see her friend's chest moving up and down, signaling that she was breathing. Idun shed tears of joy. Loki took her hand in his own and waited for her to awake.

Violet eyes fluttered open slowly, adjusting themselves since they had been closed for so long.

"Sigyn!" Idun called again happily. Violet eyes turned towards her and the owner of those eyes smiled gently at the golden haired goddess.

"Idun… What's wrong? What are you crying?" Mayura asked. Wiping away her tears, Idun laughed.

"You dummy. You had us all so worried. Loki had to go all the way to Hel to bring you back to us." Idun explained to the other goddess.

"Loki…?" Mayura whispered.

"Yes, he's standing right there." Idun said. Mayura finally took notice that someone was holding her hand. She turned her head to the other side to see a handsome face staring down at her.

"…Who are you…?" Her voice came out quiet but everyone in the room heard it. Loki almost dropped her hand, not quite prepared to hear her ask that. He smiled gently at her and that was all.

"What are you talking about Sigyn? It's Loki. Stupid Loki who caused all this trouble!" Idun quickly told her, confused about what was happening.

"I… I don't know a Loki…"

His heart ached. He knew this was going to happen but he didn't think that it would heart this much. He watched as Mayura's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, trying to recall who he was. Then he noticed Idun watching him in confusion and he only smiled gently.

"Sigyn, how could you—" Idun started up again.

"Idun, it's okay." Loki finally spoke up. Mayura turned over to him and smiled.

"If Idun said that you came and helped me, then thank you very much, Loki-sama." She thanked him gratefully.

"It was my pleasure. Now if you would please excuse me." He let her now warm hand go and turned around to leave.

"Wait, Loki!" Idun proceeded to go after him but Thor stopped her.

"You watch over your friend. I'll go talk to him and find out what happened." Idun shut her mouth and nodded. Thor, after all, was Loki's best friend. He would talk to him. Loki's two sons stared at his retreating body, confusion etched on their faces.

"Mystery-girl!" Fenrir, who had turned back to his manageable puppy form, jumped up into the bed and onto her lap. She smiled and scratched his ears.

"Hello Fen-chan!" She greeted happily. Idun could only watch the scene in worry and befuddlement. What had happened down in Hel?

---

Okay, no excuse. I'm a douche. I've had half this chapter done since forever but then I got stuck on a part and just forgot about it. Oh, and I also lied about this being the last chapter. It'll probably be the next chapter that's the last. I haven't went over this so there's probably a lot of grammar mistakes. After I finish this story, I'm gonna do a total re-edit because I noticed a lot of mistakes and I'm not satisfied with some of the writing.

Also, I have art! It's a picture of Idun. Check out my profile for the link!


End file.
